Is it Getting Hot in Here?
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Saving the whales- a task they never thought would lead to this. And what happens when they get trapped in the control room? Bailey never imagined that things could get any hotter than they already were; but the world loves to prove her wrong. Zach/Bailey
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I read one story a few weeks ago 'Just one of the Guys' by Elianna22 and now I'm forever a Zach and Bailey fan! Used to be Cailey, and I still like them, but I can never look at them the same way again. So I just saw the new epsiode about saving the wales, and I saw a Zailey moment the whole time and I just HAD to write it :) **

Cody was on the ground, passed out. Bailey fanned him with a piece of cardboard. She hoped he was okay. She paused, and then started fanning herself. Sweat glistened off her skin, and she breathed heavily.

"London, seriously- how do you not sweat?" Bailey breathed.

"Sweat? Ew...ladies don't sweat! I have trained myself into being beautiful in all climates!" She said proudly, sitting upright, "Look! It's my baby whale! Don't worry, soon you'll be happy in my bathtub!" She giggled, coddling the screen like it was the large whale itself.

Bailey sighed...London was no help. She gently pushed Cody under the control panel, hoping it would give him some slight shade. Then she stood up- they'd been here for nearly ten hours. They were hungry, they were hot, and they were mostly parched. This was the fourth time Cody had passed out from heat. She swallowed, but all she felt was the dry sticky saliva painfully run down her throat.

Kirby was lying on the ground, alseep in a painfully warm sleep. He was sweating less, but there was still a sweaty puddle like a lake around him. He twitched in his sleep. At least he was partly comfortable, unlike the rest of them.

Marcus was over in the corner hunched over. Bailey sauntered over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking. Marcus's body shuddered and he coughed.

"Drank...Kirby's sweat...so thristy...barfing..." He managed before moaning and spitting on the floor. Bailey backed up.

"I...I hope you feel better." There was really nothing she could do or say to help him. One thing, maybe...she looked at the door. The wales' health or their own? She was smart, and she honestly didn't know how long Cody to last. She had been so stupid! If they'd only packed food or water...maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. She breathed in, but her breath was humid. Her shirt was soaked...luckily she had a thick tank top under her shirt. She took it off, and strained it out, and an impressive puddle formed on the ground. She didn't bother putting it back on. This felt so much better, the warm wind hitting her completley bare arms and shoulders.

She went over to the door, and looked back. Cody would kill her later for this, but she wasn't going to let the heat kill him first. She grabbed the metal board that was locking the door. It was burning to the touch, and it burned her hands. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and pushed up. It didn't budge...she tried harder. She got down on her hands and knees and looked up to see the problem.

No...metals was slightly melting together, making it impossible to escape this blazing oven. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she held strong. Her phone bepped...oh yeah, her phone! She answered it and it was the man watching the wales course.

"Yeah?" Bailey said.

"I heard what you're doing- great job!" He said excitedly, "But listen, you're going to have to hold out for awhile longer." He said. Bailey's heart dropped.

"How much longer?" She was afraid.

"Five more hours? At the least? Some of the pod got seperated and they're waiting by in the waters near you're ship for the missing members." He said, "Hang in there! Oh, got to go!" He didn't even bother to say good-bye, just hung up.

Bailey let her phone fall, it didn't matter. They couldn't get out if they wanted to. This was horrible. She started crying this time. She was so hot and tired that she didn't think to use her phone to call for help. She had stupidly sent everyone to their death...Kirby, London, Cody, Marcus, and Zach.

Zach....wait where was he? She looked all around the small room...but she couldn't find him. She looked at the metal mesh room in the far back corner. She noted the door was slightly ajar, the lock broken off. He couldn't be in there- she would have heard him at the least- right?

She put her hand on the door. It was cold. Instant relief rippled throughout her body. She noted the familiar mop of blond hair lay on the ground. She gasped, and ran over to him. He was umoving, his mouth slightly ajar, and she couldn't tell if he was breathing.

She put her ear next to his mouth and looked at his chest. His hot breath was on her ear, faint, but there. His chest was moving just slightly. She propped him upward against the metal bin. She knew why he came in here; it was a lot cooler, but it was still close to baking them alive.

"Zach! Zach! Are you okay?" She shook his shoulders. He grumbled slightly, moving a bit. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Who's...that?" he moaned quietly, his voice nearly inaudible, "B...bailey?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" She asked, sitting next to him. He blinked, but then closed his eyes. He was obiously weak, and he slouched against her.

"Not sure...just need water...and then...black." He manged to choke out, and groaned, "Headache- so hot." Then he gave a weak laugh, "In more ways than one."

"How can you think of that at a time like this?" Bailey said, scoffing but turned away. He turned his head to face her, shifting slightly against her. His eyes were beginning to clear from the fogginess, and he swallowed.

"It's easy...when you're...wearing...something...like that." He said, referring to her tank top. She blushed a deep red, and looked away, biting her lip.

"Yeah, well- I was really warm. And guess what? We're stuck in here- door is sealed shut." She added sourly, and Zach's eyes grew wide.

"What? No!" He tried to stand up, but only got to his feet to crumple back down to his knees.

"Zach!" Bailey scolded, "You should know better! You're still very weak. That was stupid." She added with an after thought as she put her arms around him to help him back down into a sitting position.

"Thanks..." Zach moved his shoulder blades and grunted as it it phyiscally hurt him. He looked at her, grinning.

"What?" Bailey demanded.

"You're sorta hot, you know that?" He chuckled, as Bailey's eyes widened. She knew she was, many boys back in Kettlekorn had wanted her affection. Cody called her hot to- okay, he called her 'beautiful' but she could see it in his eyes.

"Did you by chance hit you're head when you fainted?" She asked with a nevous giggle. Zach grinned.

"Someone's uncomfortable." He sang softly, and Bailey seriously was beginning to think the heat had messed with his brain.

"Well, yeah! I mean I'm soaked with sweat, and we can't get out, and I'm starving!" She huffed.

"No, you're uncomfortable because I make you so." Bailey didn't want to atmit it, but he was right.

"Of course not! You'd just like to think that." She growled, raising an eyebrow, "I'm dating you're brother remember?"

"That dosen't mean you don't like other guys." Bailey reguarded him with cold eyes, not answering. Was he right? No, she was loyal to Cody. They were going to grow up one day and have wonderful braniac kids and live in a nice simple place with everything perfect. But a life with Zach- defintatly adventure. Perefect would be lost, but nothing would ever be boring. Their kids would be street smart and book smart...what life did she really want?

Zach broke her out of her thoughts when he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Her voice raised an octave. His grin was sly.

"Okay first off- you said you didn't like me like that, so this shouldn't affect you in any way. Second- you took you're shirt off and you had the right idea, I'm burning here!" He discarded his shirt, letting out a sigh of relief, "So much better."

Bailey felt herself getting hotter than she already was, as she looked at his chisled chest. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Like what you see?" Zach sniggered. Bailey looked away.

"Dosen't phase me." She said as calmly as she could, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mh-hmm." His voice was skeptical, "So because I'm a little woozy, you don't mind me doing this?" He leanded against her once again, and put his arm around her. Where his flesh met hers, tiny forest fires exploded all over her skin.

"Sure, if that's what you need to do." Bailey licked her lips, surprised that it didn't make her chapped lips bleed even more. Zach watched her, his blue eyes flashing.

"Chapped lips?" He said.

"I wish I'd brought a chapstick or lipgloss." Bailey said with a sigh, "I wish a lot of things." She added quieter. Zach didn't hear the last part.

"Maybe this will help?" He said. Bailey didn't even have time to process what he meant, much less what he was doing until it was too late. His lips crashed against hers, sending bolts of electricity up and down her body.

"I can't..." She said, trying to break away, "Cody..." But even she didn't really want it to end. Zach, if she had been sincere would have stopped, but she knew her attempts we half-hearted.

"Stop worring for once." He said, his lips inches away from hers, "And just let you're instincts take over." It was easy to do that, she soon figured out, as he kissed her softly again. Her entire mind went blank. All she could think was she needed Zach. Not Cody- he was, in fact, no where in her mind. Just Zach and his gentle kisses.

Before she knew it, she was full on making out- something she had never experienced with Cody. He was too protective, and didn't really let them kiss much. But this? This was like something she never knew existed. A magical world of secerets and feeling she thought she never could possibly feel. Zach, in mid kiss, turned to face her more, and his arms snaked around her neck, pushing her closer against him.

Her fingers locked in his hair, like she never wanted to let go. His tounge trace the outline of her lips, and she let out a small grunt of pleasure. She felt him grinning as he took her mouth lip and chewed on it softly. She kissed him deeply, and he feel back against the ground.

They kissed passonaitly for maybe ten minuets, and in that time she had her first french kiss. And her second and third, and fourth...fifth, sixth, seventh...well she had a lot. She forgot how hot it was, other than the warmth of Zach, or that she was hungry or even that she was thirsty. Zach was literally the only think she could think of, unlike when she kissed Cody. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing like than had run miles and miles, sweating a lot more than before.

"Wow..." Was all Bailey could murmur, "is it just me or is it even hotter in here?"

Zach ran his fingers through his hair, "Are you sure you've never done that, Bailey?" He laughed. Bailey grinned softly.

"What did we just do?" She asked, her head becoming clear.

Zach shrugged, "I think...I think we just maybe made magic happen." Bailey punched him, but it was weak.

"No seriously...I mean, that was wrong on so many levels!" Bailey began to worry, "I hope no one saw that."

"Don't worry!" He said, and then he noticed Bailey's expression, "Come here." He said, motioning for her to come. She paused, looking at him hesitantly, but then scootted over by him. She snuggled up against his chest, his arms wrapped protectivly around her body body. He laughed a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"You just kissed me, and you knew it was wrong. But then you willingly agrred to come and lay against me. I don't know, Bailey, but I think it's time you try dating someone else." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but with my ex-boy friend's brother? Isn't that breaking a boy's code and a brother's code?" She asked.

"I don't follow the rules, you know that." Zach's laugh rumbled in his chest, making Bailey's heart flutter.

"What will we tell Cody though?" She asked, her voice small. She wondered if he'd woken up...and then fainted again. Zach paused, and he seemed to be thinking for once in his life.

"I say...we take each day as it comes. We'll figure out a way to tell him...eventually. I know my brother, and I'll break it to him, if you don't want to."

"No, I will. That would be crappy- hear from someone else." Bailey pointed out.

"I guess. I've never really had a steady girlfriend." Zach atmitted, "I'm kind of new to steady relationship thing."

"And I'm new to dating like this. We can teach each other." She linked her fingers with his. He squeezed.

"Learning...sounds boring. But," He grinnned that lopsided grin she'd always loved, "For you, I think I'll be able to handle it."

She yawned, "I'm exausted." She breathed. Zach nodded.

"Go to sleep, then...I will too. It will pass the time." He lay down, with his shirt as a pillow, and Bailey on his chest. He coudln't help but think this was the best thing, even under the circumstances, that had ever happened to him.

Try as she might, though, Bailey couldn't fall asleep. Zach lay awake as well, his eyes wide open.

"Bailey...are you awake?" He whispered. She nodded, and he sighed.

"Im afraid..." She said honestly, "That...that we'll never wake up. This heat...it's going to take it's toll eventually!" She cried, shuddering.

"That's a bit intense, Bailey." He said, although he shared her fear.

"We coudln't get out, even if we wanted to!" She said, and then turned, "We're just as good as dead."

"No!" He snarled, he couldn't stand the idea of death, much less this way. He got up.

"What are you doing?" Bailey asked, as he started opening drawers.

"There has to be some kind of something in here!" Zach said, and then grinned, "Look!" He pulled out a dusty old wattle bottle. The water looked tinted slightly, but Bailey never thirsted for anything more in her life.

"Water?" She said hopefully.

"Yes, and hopefully with this we can divide it between us to keep us alive while we escape." He said.

"There is no way to escape, Zach..." Bailey said quietly.

"I've studied the ship's design over and over agian, and I just realized I know a way out!" He said excitedly, and shoved the water bottle at Bailey. She immideatly divided the water into six parts by scoring lines with a dirty pencil she found on the ground. She looked up to find Zach pushing back a large shelf out of the way. Behind it, a door.

"Zach! What's that?" Bailey asked.

"Behind-behind the scenes doorway sized venting systems." Zach explained, "Goes all around the ship."

"Zach!" Bailey put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed red.

"It's nuthin'." He muttered with a side ways grin. He rammed his figures underneathe the door and pulled. It swung open oviousley easier than he expected.

"Come one, let's go get the others. First....drink the first part of water." He said. Bailey didn't usually like when other people took charge, but today she wouldn't have it any other way.

She drank up. Normally, she would have spat out the water, trying to get the vile taste out her mouth. But it tasted like liquid sunshine and happiness. Her head felt much less crowed, and her body felt almost rewnewed. She drank carefully though, not going past her mark. She gave it to Zach and he did the same. She was proud of his sharing, not drinking it all on the spot like she had been tempted to do.

"Let's tell the others." He said.

They came into the room...Cody was sill passed out, but now he looked much more peaceful- curled up into a ball, breathing lightly under the controls. Marcus was sitting in the corner, but he looked weary. London was asleep on the ground, looking as if she was sleeping in a five-star hotel. Kirby was still in the same position he was before.

"Wake them up, give them water." Zach said. Cody woke up easily, as did Kirby. London was unsually weak for looking so relaxed and Marcus...he wasnt' doing so well. Bailey could tell he was spiking a fever and he seemed to be hallucinating.

It maybe a minuet or two explain about the door and hand out the water...but they only gave a little to Marcus, who barfed it back up.

"Okay, Kirby- can you carry Marcus?" He asked.

"Sure, I'd do anything to get outta here." He said, and easily slung Marcus over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, "So he don't barf on me." He explained.

"Good...Cody?" Zach asked, "Could you help London?" Cody, who was putting the disguises and laptop in his backpack, nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. He carefully helped London up and started leading her to the door. The order went Kirby in the front with Marcus, London with Cody helping her along. Then Zach, and Bailey.

"Drink this." he handed the last bit of water to Bailey.

"You should have it- or....or Cody." She sounded quiet.

"Please, Bailey- we've all suffered heat, but I don't want you to get hurt please." He gave her the water. She shifted hers and Zach's shirt under her arm- they hadn't put it back on yet. She drank it all, smiling at him with gratidute. They were seconds behind the others.

The light became dimmer and dimmer as they traveled on. Kirby said he also knew where he was going. The air was cool in the vent. It felt so gratifying. But everytime Zach brushed against Bailey, her skin felt like it was on fire.

And when Zach feel back to entertwine his fingers with hers, and when he gently kissed her on the lips, she was glad it was dark so Cody and no one else would see.

And when Zach's second kiss was more passionate, she felt her whole body catch fire.

"Is it getting hot in here?"

**Yeah! Zailey! If you want to see more, eventually, Zailey- or just you like my writing or heck you wanna read a story look up SOS: Save our Sonny!!!!!! It's my other story, yeah! But, I like this little one shot- it's nice. Tell me what u think!**


	2. Breaking Hearts

I wasn't going to update before, it was just going to be a one-shot but a lot of people want to see how this plays out...so here you go. I have decided...

**A) it will be a five chapter short story**

**B) It will be a bit of a prequel to what's going on on my story Save our Sonny (under the Sonny wiht a Chance section, but it's mostly this and Sonny with a Chance)**

C) It will be confusing and for somethings you might have to keep reading Save our Sonny to eventually get what they're talking about in these chapters...so yeah.

Also, there is talks of drinking and getting drunk in this chapter and it is rated T- but it's not like anything M rated...eh, you have to read to see. It's really not that bad.

* * *

Bailey sighed deeply, flipping her test paper over. The papers fluttered, and she put a hand down on top of them. She slowly sank bank into her chair, feeling utmost relief as she twirled her mechanical pencil between her fingers. She chuckled silently, a grin creeping across her face. Who would have thought that those few stapled papers would cause so much stress and fear? And who would have expected it to feel so good when it was over?

Over...the word caused her stomach to leap. Yes, it was over. Even just saying it made her feel a thousand times better. Finals were done.

After pouring herself over hours and hours of studying, no sleep, anxiety that she would fail, it was all done now. All she could do was wait. She got an A...she was pretty sure. Mabye an A- at the least but no matter. An A was an A right? That's what her parents told her. Oh, she hoped she got an A. If she got a B...well her parents wouldn't care really, heck they wouldn't care if she got a F. It was for her own. School was nearly least important to her parents, maybe because with seven or so siblings it was hard to keep track.

As her mind wandered, so did her eyes. She looked around the class room. Her eyes first saw Marcus, sitting in front. He had a look of a cool, calm, and collected person on his face, and no one would have been able to tell he at all afraid. Bailey knew him better though...from the way his left hand was gripping the desk ever so slightly and he chewed on the tip of his eraser, he was probably freaking out on the inside. He still had a few pages it seemed, but they had plently of time. An hour and a half to be exact.

Hm...she was late. Didn't matter though...all she could think about was that she had survived finals week. Oh what an accomplishment!

Her eyes slipped to London, sitting- excuse me, snoring- right behind him. No one was surprised about it, not really. She really had tried on the first two tests. She raised everyone's surprise level when she got a solid C and a B-. When everyone made such a fuss, London's test results starting slowly sloping downward. Could be because her father gave her so much money because he was so proud of her that all she could do was shop, but who knew? Anyway, this was a sure F...she could see it clearly. Maybe a D- because she had started by trying her eyeshadow on the answer slots. But her father wouldn't care because she had that glorious B- to remind him of.

Bailey didn't even have to turn around to hear Woody. Whenever tests, especailly finals came, he hyperventalated loudly. It was common, people had gotten used to it now. In fact, people may be slightly put of had he not been breathing in the background. She turned her head ever so slightly to see his state...she winced. Poor Woody. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, a puddle of wetness already around his chair. The paper was crumpled and damp, and she could smell his body oder wafting from it already. His hand shook so much that his answers were almost illegible and scored many holes into his paper. From the crumples on the ground, Miss. Tutwhiler had already granted him a few new tests.

Next to him was the ever helping- ever loyal friend (Which everyone thought would be dating soon) Addison. She, again like Marcus, really didn't seem all that nevous by her facial expression. But the way she twirled, chewed, knotted and played with her long hair it was clear to Bailey. Her dark brown eyes darted around the page at the speed of light, only looking up one or two times to glance at Woody. Her eyes warmed when she saw him, and Bailey was almsot jealous.

Not of Woody...I mean, he was Woody. Never in a million years did she like him. She was jealous about them. They were the perfect couple...even if they weren't one yet. When they looked at each other their eyes softened and the look of sheer happiness on their faces were contagious. They were nothing but nice and supportive to each other and they hadn't seen a fight in their time together. They understood each other without having to ask...Bailey could only hope for a love as great as theirs.

This brought her back to her problem, though. She sand in her chair, and all the feelings and worries that she'd kept locked up firmly since two weekend ago resurfaced with a pop. Her eyes flickered to Zach, and she watched him work. But she already knew how he took tests- some he honestly wrote down his best answer, and then there came a point where he just hit the wall. After that he made pictures in the fill in the circles, wrote funny answers for questions, and gave what their teacher said was a 'politician answer' for essasy questions; going about never really answering the question but just re-phrasing it.

Zach once looked up to meet her eyes. He grinned at her, his face turning from annoyed with the test to pure bliss when he saw her. Bailey felt her stomach knot a thosand times and she turned away, praying she wasn't blushing. Her eyes carefully padded to Cody's face. He was done, of course, his hands behind his back with the look of 'I'm so cool that I'm done' on his face. She used to think it was cute, but now it was at the borderline of annoying and shallow. He looked at her, smiling.

He blew her a kiss, and winked at her. She pretended to catch it and giggled silently. From her side vision, she saw Zach's face go through three emotions: Anger, hurt, and then just pure grossed out. He pretended to barf, and she snorted quietly. Serves him right...but did it really?

When she looked back on her desk there was a note squashed into a tiny square. She caught her breath; Zach. She unfolded it, looking brave and doing so quietly so no one would see. He had written her a note.

"Bailey, please meet me in the janitor's closet next to my room after class. Zachman." She read it under her breath. She looked at him, and his eyebrows raised in question. She found herself nodding slowly, and then stopped. He looked pleased and started ripping peices of paper from his test to make paper footballs.

"Okay, if any of you are done you may leave. Turn your answers into the front." Miss. Tutwhiler announced. There were about seven people's chairs schreetching as they slid against the floor. Bailey gathered her items quickly, setting her papers on the front desk and was the first one out the door.

Strong arms wrapped around her from the back. "Hey, Bailes." He crooned, kissing her cheek.

"Cody." She purred, turning around to kiss his lips. She noted Zach look at them angrily for a second before running to the elevator leading to his room.

"Hey, let's go up to the Sky Deck and get a smoothie to celebrate finals being over." He suggested.

"Yes, of course!" She said and hugged him, "But ah...I need to get something from my room first."

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you." He said, luckily not picking up on the guilt that was radiating like a sun from here.

"NO!" She protested a little too loudly and quickly, "I mean...it's okay, honey. You should get up there. You know that it's the hottest this time of day and everyone will be up there wanting a seat. Save one for us."

"Oh, I totally forgot!" Cody laughed, "Silly me. So glad you brought that up." He kissed her once on the lips quickly, untangling them, "That's why I love you, Bailey." And he walked away.

"I love you too, Cody." Bailey whispered almost inaudibly, but wondered why the words sounded to forigen to her lips. She shook her head wildly, trying to rid the thought. She turned around, her stomach contracting in plain old good fashioned fear as she turned toward the elevator to Zach. She was meeting him to set things strait, that was it. Nothing more.

Yet, at the thought, her stomach squeezed itself dry at the thought of leaving him. On the elevator, when her stomach flew upward like it does, she didn't take notice. But when she exited it and it was still present, her anxiously twirled a silky strand of her hair around her finger. She slipped into the boy's floor with ease, making herself walk like she was just on a causual stroll to visit a friend. But really, if she could, she'd be running.

The door to the janitor's was slightly ajar, not so much that anyone walking past would find it strange but enough so that she knew he was in there. She was almost afraid to open the door and meet whatever was waiting for her on the other side, but then she scolded herself. This was silly; what was she doing? Being an cowardly idiot, that's what. She opened the door with too much gusto, and slammed it behind her. She heard the click of the door locking behind her as she stepped inside.

It was dark, scarily dark. She couldn't see...and usually the dark was her friend. But now...well, she had a vauge idea of what was waiting. For some reason, knowing Zach was here inches form her was scarier than not knowing. His breath was right behind her, his slow steady breathing that she could place anywhere. And when she heard his feet shuffle around, she knew was was coming. A warm hand cradled her cheek gently as his other arm pulled her close.

"Zach..." She breathed.

"Shh...don't talk." He said quietly, and tried to kiss her. She struggled from his grip, breaking free and stumbling over a bucket. She finally sat down on something...maybe it was a low shelf. Zach sighed, and flicked on the light. He looked annoyed.

"Bailey?" He asked after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Zach, look I came here to talk to you." She said.

"Okay?" Zach shrugged, looking confused, but across from her. He intertwined his fingers and put his fist on his legs, leaning forward, "I need to talk to you as well."

"You do? I mean...about?" Bailey asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Two weeks ago, we kissed...I don't really know who kissed who, but we did. Now you go around acting not only like it never happened, but like I'm a vampire or something that's gunna kill you." He demanded, his brown eyes turning hard, "Excuse me if I'm comfused."

Bailey stiffened, "Zach...the whale episode was a mistake." She said softly.

"Us kissing?" He was practically bristling, "What we did was a mistake? How..."

"I'm dating you're brother?" She spat sharply, "Dosen't that mean something to you?" He blinked.

"Yeah, I guess. It means I was an idiot for letting my brother get you all those months ago." He said, laughing and looking away from her. She cocked an eyebrow, but didn't veer away from what she had come to do.

"Look, I just came here to tell you...well it's over. We didn't have anything, it was hot and humid and we were all hungry and thirsty. We...we weren't thinking correctly...so if you thought that we had anything going on, we'll...I can't...I'm dating your brother. What we did was wrong!" She finished without taking a breath, "Do you know what I'm saying?" When she peered at Zach, the look of hurt outweighed anything she'd ever thought before.

"But...Bailey...we had such good chemestry." He said, "I felt something!"

"I didn't." She lied through her teeth, "I love your brother." She didn't have time to think of what was happening to her, as hand reached out and jerked her to her feet. Two hands grabbed her jaw and pulled them close. His lips hovered for a second, before he hungrily attacked her lips. With each passing second, Bailey found herself falling deeper and deeper into the kiss, like before. But it wasn't that they were hot now, and she was thinking pretty clearly before. She was aware, and she was not wanting to let a single second without him go by.

Like before, all she need was his kisses now agreesive and filled with more emotion that Cody had ever packed into the light kisses he'd granted her. Zach came up for breath, and Bailey's lips were not part of her body it seemed. She barly knew what she was doing when they trailed gentle kisses down his jawline and neck, eventually reaching his shoulders. He let out a gutteral moan when she sucked lightly on his skin.

"God, Bailey." He groaned, his hands tangled into her hair. His voice jarred her from what she was doing. She jumped back like she'd touched something blazing hot. He was gazing at her, she knew, but she couldn't look at him.

"What was I doing?" She gaped, wondering out loud.

"Falling in love?" Zach's voice was sincere, but tinged with smugness.

"I already did!" She insisted sourly, "With your brother. I love Cody, Zach. I'll marry him one day." She felt her breath hitch when she knew she had to continue and say the words she needed to say, "We'll get married, I'd expect. You'll meet someone, and never feel anything for me again. This is just a crush. Besides, I...I didn't feel anything."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" He yelled, and Bailey was a bit worried someone would hear them. But that was least to the rest of her problems.

"I can!" She insisted, but still studied the floor.

"Okay, Bailey, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything and you don't like me...then..." He trailed off, but his promise was clear. Pulling in the biggest breath she could muster, she forced her chin to lift and her eyes to meet his. Pain shot through when she was able to match his gaze.

"Zach...I didn't feel antything..." She paused, wondering if this was right. Yes it was, "And...I don't like you." She felt tears, but kept them at bay. It would ruin everything if she cried now. But Zach's eyes watered, and he looked ready to kill.

"Okay then." His voice was rough and it was full of a thousand emotions that were wordless, but they all spelled out pain. She gripped the door, and Zach threw her the keys to unlock it. She paused, and turned around.

"I have to stay with him, Zach. I wish I could say why, but I just can't." She said.

"I could though. I want to know you Bailey...I want to trust you." He pleaded.

"You already do, to much. I'm not good for you."

"How many times do you hear that one?" His voice was half between laughing darkly and crying.

"It's true...you deserve someone much better. Bye." She closed the door as she left, and was overwhelmed with emotions. That was more painful that anything she'd ever done before. She knew Cody would be waiting for her, but...

She took her phone out and texted him: Cody, i'm feeling sick. i just need 2 b alone 4 awhile, k?

He was such a good boyfriend, she knew he wouldn't question. She did feel sick, a point of barfing really. His answer came a second later: feel better :( luv u!

Her fingers paused over the keyboard, as she fought with herself but eventually texted back: i luv u 2.

Then, she turned off her phone and ran up the stairs, two at a time. When she reached the highest deck, she burst out into the broad daylight. She was alone up here, rarley was it that someone bothered up here. But it was beautiful...two folding deck chairs set out at the top of the world. It was a place she came often, a place where she could melt into the walls and quiet air that cooled the deck. She sank down on soft cover of one of the chairs and cried. She just sobbed, and sobbed a river. She let all her caged emotions flow out of her like she was a broken faucet.

She felt a little better after, but she didn't want to go anwhere. She didn't want to face Zach, or see Cody, or face all those faces of people that she was lying to. Mostly, though, she didn't want to keep lying to herself. Was it the right thing with Zach? Breaking both of their hearts? Yeah, it was. Hard to explain and she couldn't bring herself to tell herself that. All she could think was what the real mistake was?

The whale thing, where the kiss had happened starting this all, breaking it off with Zach (Whatever they had?), or that stupid thing that tied her to Cody forever now. Well that was a no brainer- the Cody mistake. Before, actually two weeks ago it hadn't been a mistake. It had been the best thing she'd done for herslef. But after kissing Zach, she knew she'd been horribly wrong. It was Zach she belonged with, not Cody! But because of that little thing...

This thought made a whole other wave of tears reach her eyelids and she cried less, but still more. Later, when she was done, she curled up into a little ball and just stared at the sea in front of her for who knows how many hours. It was nice being done with school for the spring, no worries about having to do homework or clubs or anything. There was always curfew, but she figured she'd be collected enough to go back to her cabin by the time that rolled around.

But, when the time drew close, she was nowhere near. Maybe she'd sleep out here. London wouldn't notice if she never came back tonight. Cody might, or he wouldn't find out until tomorrow morning. And Zach...she didn't know how he was now. Would they go back to being friends? Not, she guessed. I mean, the hurt was so powerful that it would be a long time before he forgave her. She mulled over it for a long time, so long that soon the sky was black and stars hung there. They were comforting, she decided weakly, looking up. She heard a door open and close, and quiet footsteps.

Zach? Her heart skipped a beat. Oh, she hoped it was him and hoped it wasn't at the same time. Maybe it was Cody...she didn't know if she could look at him and tell him she loved him like she used to. Yes, she loved him; but more in the way a child loves their puppy or a siblings loves another sibling. Not the way she loved Zach. But it was neither, when the person spoke.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was Addison Cartwright. Bailey didn't respond, but rather blinked and rolled over a bit so she could see the girl in her side vision, "Bailey, are you okay?"

"No." She found she couldn't lie to Addison, "I'm not. I don't want to say why, though."

"Zach?" Addison said and Bailey shot up, staring at her questionly, "Good guess?" Addison laughed lightly, but there was more to it.

"Why...oh god, what did he say?" She pressed, the worlds tumbling from her mouth.

"About you, none. But...I knew." She sighed, and her expression was grave.

"How...what's...what do you mean?" She struggled to form her sentance.

"Well, after he came out from the finals, he kind of vanished for awhile. Woody and I wondered, but when he came out he looked like he'd just been told that both his parents and brother died. He didn't say anything, but when he talked he was so...distance and angry. And then, he just snapped I guess. Whatever happened was bad, I figured. I mean, somehow he got himself some beer from the adult part of the ship and basically drank and drank with none of us knowing. He got pretty drunk, and a half hour ago, he sauntered out to the final's party. He was showing off his hicky," Bailey's face turned bright red, "He wouldn't say who gave to him but...whenever someone said you're name I noticed his eyes turned that same hurt as before." She finished. She let her words sink in, obviously.

Bailey didn't talk for the longest time, and was glad when Addison didn't urge her to speak. "How drunk is he?" She finally spoke.

"He's bad, Bailey. Whatever you did..." She burrowed her eyebrows, "You hurt him. You hurt him hard."

"Well, I guess I'm just mad at myeslf- the whole Cody fiasco?" She prompted. Addison knew what had happened and nodded, "And it really started two weeks ago where me, Cody, London, Marcus, and Zach tried to save the whales..." Bailey found herself spilling it all. From the beginning to now. All her feelings about Zach and the guilt about Cody. She didn't know why, but she trusted Addison. And it felt good getting it off her chest instead of pouring her heart out to a diary.

"That's a sticky situation." Addison said when she was done.

"I know!" Bailey moaned, "I'm so smart that it irritates me that I'm so un-knowing about what to do!" She seethed.

"I could fix it, get Woody to as well." Addison offered.

"Oh, no. I couldn't get you pulled into it." Bailey said, "I would feel bad."

"You know Woody and I wouldn't get pulled into it." Addison raised an eyebrow. Bailey heaved a long sigh.

"Yeah, well actually I think this is something I just need to figure out myself. You understand, right?" She looked at her longhaired, stringy friend.

"Oh, of course!" Addsion nodded and looked at her watch, "Gee, way past curfew. We'd better be getting back."

"Actually, I think I need to decide some stuff. I'm going to sleep out here." Bailey told her. Addison looked ready to argue, but then nodded slowly.

"Zach would be alone in his room. I left after Kirby dragged him out of the party. Marcus was staying with Cody and Woody because he didn't want to be there when Zach woke up from his hangover." Addison laughed a bit, "Zach with a hangover- that's gunna be nasty."

"Oh, I know." Bailey felt herself laugh a bit as well, although it was totally innapropriate. But Zach was so surly that he must be just a monster when he would wake up tomorrow.

"Okay then, see you. If you need to talk, my ears are always free. Well except for Friday. Woody finally asked me out!" She squealed excitedly and Bailey grinned.

"I'm so happy for you, Add. You two deserve each other." Bailey said honestly. Addison gave a light smile.

"I know." Then she was gone.

Like Bailey said she did sleep out there. It felt good to wake up with the wind at her back, the fresh air right there. It was exciting and oh so comforting to her at the same time she felt bad that she had broken a rule. She sreached, her back and armes aching from sleeping on the awkward desk lounge, but she didn't care. She didn't care about much..she was going to fix this. And start with setting he life back. She would pay for that mistake she made with Cody, but she loved Zach. She needed him. She needed him to know that what she said yesterday was the hardest thing, and she just wanted him to know the truth she could tell him.

She just prayed to everything up there that he would take her back.

Luckily, the sun was just barley rising so no one was really up. I mean, it was the day after tests. Everyone was getting some much deserved sleep. She reached Zach's door and wondered if he was up? Wondered if his hangover was edging, or was he just beginning it? Either way, she was a lot braver than she'd ever been as she knocked on the door.

"What? What the heck is it?" A very irked Zach said sourly as he threw open the door, rubbing his head. When he saw who it was, he moaned in pain.

"What?" He said angrily. She looked him right in the eye, no fear and tilted her head.

"How's that hangover?" She asked slowly.

"Lovely. Great. Super." He said sarcastically, "And it's even better that the reason is standing in my doorway!"

"Look, Zach...we need to talk." She said.

"This again? What's it this time, 'just to rub it in, me and you're brother are getting married'! Coming to gloat, or make me feel worse? I'm gunna need more of that alchohol." He muttered the last sentace to himself, searching around his dresser for a flask.

"Zach...I love you." She blurtled. The flask dropped from his hand, the horrible yellow liquid spilling over his carpet.

"W...what?"

**To be contiuned...I'm evil right? Yup, but I could be less evil if you review!**


	3. Rubies

Bailey sat moping up the spilled flask, worrying that Mr. Mosbey would smell it eventually. And he'd get into who knows what kind of trouble. He was already on probation and detention when school started back up after spring break. Zach watched her silently, he hadn't said anything since her blurt. She understood. When she was done, she took the dripping towel to his bathroom and started ringing it out. She checked her watch; still early. Marcus wouldn't be back for a long while- if she was lucky.

She washed the towel well, well enough so she couldn't smell the acidic smell that tainted Zach's body. It was clean; even with her better than normal smelling. Then she hung it up on one of the two hangers, to let it dry. She sighed, looking at it. She hated that horrible drink so much...she had a cousin that died because he'd been drunk driving. She had sworn off it forever...and seeing Zach doing it made an anger stir inside of her so much that it made her want to vomit.

Zach was in trouble. She knew that; not just with the whole drinking to solve problems but in a deep pile of doo. Mr. Mosbey was furious, as was Ms. Tuttwhiler. She didn't need to even ask him to know that.

She entered back into the small cabin, and checked her watch. Marcus was probably snoring across the hall right now, they had time. Really, Bailey felt like they had all the time in the world. Zach was facing the porthole when she saw him on his bed. One hand was resting on his forhead, his fingers tangled in his blond mess of hair. She couldn't help but smile at him, but his face was expressionless. This scared her...he hadn't spoken since her outburst.

She'd taken it upon herself to clean up the flask, and he hadn't stopped her...he'd just watched her silently, no words escaping his mouth. Usually she couldn't shut him up; and this uncharacteristic like demaner was scary. He'd obviously sat down when she entered the bathroom. Now she went to sit next to him.

"Zach?" She murmured. He barley looked at her, "Zach?" She asked a little louder.

"Bailey..." He said almost inaudibly, followed by a small laugh. It was nearly as if he wasn't quite sure he believed she was here. She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, and he tensed before relaxing under her touch.

"Hmm?" She asked. He was about to answer when he winced, leaning over and rubbed his head, "Hangover worsened?" She guessed. He locked his jaw and gave a small nod.

"Maybe last night when I drank-," He started, but Bailey inturrpted.

"Was a mistake?" She offered. He raised an eyebrow, glaring pointedly at her.

"I was going for that maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much." He said flatly, "Last night I need that comfort."

"But you don't!" Bailey protested, "I hate it." She whispered, fingering the bedspread casually.

"It's actually not so bad, you know?" He chuckled, and she glowered at him.

"You know I hate alchohal." She said, Zach and the gang knew about her cousin. She'd been here actually, and had to leave for ahwile to go to the funeral. Zach's face instantly sombered.

"Bailey...I'm so sorry...I totally forgot..." He apologized so sincerely that it made her heart want to leap out of it's rib confinements.

"It's fine...I mean, you weren't really thinking I guess when you said it." She shook her head.

"When do I ever think. You know me better than that." He gave a short laugh, and she grinned a bit. He lay down, scratching at something just under his shirt collar. She reconigized it an her face grew bright red.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I gave you that." She murmured, "That was...out of character." Zach smirked at pulled up his collar so it was covered.

"Well if that's the case, I'd definatly like to see you out of character more often. I loved it." He grinned at her, eyes narrowed.

"Don't expect anymore, Zach!" She said, placing her hands on her hips, "You had the smarts enough last night not to say my name! Do you know how you're brother would have felt had you?" She asked.

"Of course I didn't say! Surprisngly, it helped me order my mind a bit better. Sure I was mad at you, but I love my brother too much." He pasued, "What are you going to tell him."

"The truth?" She asked sheepishly, "I'm done lying."

"Honesty will set you free." He agreed.

"I thought it was 'the truth will set you free'?" She asked.

"Like I care." he scoffed, and there was a silence between them. Bailey furrowed her eyebrows, and then looked at Zach.

"Seriously, I know you were broken up, but what part of you made you decide to underage drink? I don't even want to start about how irresponsible that was, and how much trouble you'll be in for a long time." She huffed. Zach stared at her calmly for a minuet, deciding what to say. When he spoke, his answer was all too serious and spoken carefully.

"I did it because I thought you didn't love me. I didn't care if I died or lived; got expelled or had detention for the next ten weeks all night. Really, I think I wanted to get away. I wasn't going to be able to see you and Cody without breaking down. That was maybe the reason for drinking. Heck, forgetting about what you said was just the extra icing on the cake." He finished with a shrug, "I wanted to leave." He added.

Bailey's mind had gone pretty blank then, her eyes searching his whole face. The sides of her lips turned up to a tiny smile.

"Zach...do you know how cheesy that just sounded- well the beginning anyway?" She asked with a trill of laughter.

"Hey! You know, I thought that over long and hard, thinking of a way I could say that but I decided to go with the truth. I tell you it and you laugh at me! Seriously-," She grabbed one of Zach's hands and patted them.

"Zach, I didn't finish. Chessy, but the most romantic thing ever said to me. Thank you." She whispered. Zach's whole face glowed and a smile broke over his face. They both leaned in, and this time Bailey couldn't be happier or more with it when it happened. She was craving every moment of it, and they both broke apart, their faces looking like they'd won the lottery.

"Bay..." he whispered, and bit his lip, "Did you mean it?"

She pretended to look confused, "Mean what?"

"That...you said you loved me?" She of course had known what he meant, but wanted him to say it for himself.

"Yes. Yeah, I did." She said. He grinned and kissed her again, and she was in absolute bliss. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her day. She quickly told him about all her thoughts during the whale thing, after, when she had 'broken up' with him and finally coming to the choice that put her where she was now. With each word spoken, Zach looked happier and happier. Finally when she took a breath of air in, Zach leaned it.

"Just for the record, I love you too."

SUITELIFEONDECK

"Zach?" There was three loud raps on his door, and Cody's voice. He looked at his watch; Bailey had left at seven, about three hours ago.

"Door's open." Zach called from his bed, where he sat bouncing a basketball.

Cody opened the door a peek, "How's that uh..yeah." He sounded afraid.

"Gone, dude." He replied. Bailey had given a drink..something that Addison had given her she said, and his hangover had vanished. Cody flung the door open.

"Zach, can you help me?" He asked, nevously playing with his fingers, and every few seconds mussing his hair.

"Whoa man- you look pretty nevous. Forgot to use your presciption shampoo or something?" He snorted. Cody looked at him, but he seemed to nevous to glare at him fully.

"No...I need you...to...to help me pick something out." He said softly. Zach shrugged, smirking and looking at his brother up and down.

"Um...well I'm not mom but, orange dosen't go well with green." he said, "There- now please I need to concentrate!" He said, shooing his brother away as he positioned his arm so that if he got one more basket...

"Shut up, Zach! I need you're advice because I'm buying a ring for Bailey!" Cody yelled just as Zach was about to throw.

"What?" He exclaimed just as he threw. Of course, he missed and it bounced off the wall and his Cody on the head. Cody yelped and fell down, rubbing his head, "What did you say?" Zach growled angrily, trying to keep his tempter in check.

"I'm buying a ring for Bailey, Zach." Cody repeated from the floor. Zach rushed to help him up, his heart racing and his hands sweaty.

"A ring? Dude you're only seventeen...I mean you can't...she won't...mom won't let you get married! And maybe Bailey dosen't approve of early marrige- how embarresing if she refused...maybe you shouldn't!" He finally said, trying to think of any reason not to. He wanted to tell his brother that he and Bailey was ov-ah, but Bailey said this was something he needed to hear from him.

"I'm not asking for her to marry me, just a promise ring. You know, to show her that I'll always love her." He said, blushing. Zach felt his heart literally stop.

"But...but...Bailey wouldn't want you to spend money on a stupid ring...you know her!"

"I don't care; it's just that I need her to know that I'll always be there for her...that I will marry her one day." He shrugged, standing up and shaking his body out, "Gosh Zach, why do you have to throw so hard."

"Cody, really...I don't know about it...so uh..how are you going to pay for it? We use all our job money on food!" Zach tried for a third time.

"I've been saving for...well a long time. I've been skipping some lunches, and just eating less. I've finally saved up enough to get her something." He said.

"That's probably a lot of money, why don't you spend it on that telescope you wanted? You know, something worth while?" He suggested.

"Look, Zach, I know you don't believe in commitment or buying stuff for girls...but this is something I need to do." He said, and turned, "And I wanted my brother's help, but if you don't..." He sighed. Zach watched him leave, trying to decide what to do. Well, Bailey needed to know...he took out his phone. He texted Bailey something quick: CODE RED, CODE RED- PLEASE CALL! He sent it, but groaned when it beeped. He grabbed her phone which she'd left in his room.

Swiftly he ran out the door, catching up to his twin. "I've decied to come with you," Zach said when Cody gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, well great! It means a lot that you're coming with me." He said, swinging his arm around Zach's shoulders. He shoved Bailey's blue, purple, and red rhinestoned cellphone into his cargo pants, making sure Cody didn't see it. Instead, he was beaming, taking out a wad of money. Zach's eyes widened.

" $300 from food money, the $100 that we split from mom and dad for our 16th birthday, $200 from London, $3 from Woody, $20 from Marcus, and $10 from Addison." Cody counted off, grinning.

"Holy- $633?" Zach gaped, nearly doubling over, and Cody looked surprised, "I can count when it comes to important things like money!" He snapped, "But what are you buying? A ring or a house?"

"A house would cost a lot more." He scoffed, "But...whatever I decide, I want to make sure I have enough money." He said with a shrug.

They reached the jewelry store on the ship, and Cody walked in with a confident manner, while Zach sulked behind him. God, where was Bailey when you needed her?

"Twin trouble." The owner, Mrs. Jack, said from behind he corner. But she was smirking, looking interested in why the boys were there. Living on the boat, you knew everyone that also lived there.

"Hello Mrs. Jack." Cody greeted happily. Zach gave a quick wave of his hand.

"What brings you two in here, gosh this is a day I thought I'd never see." She chuckled, but still the same put away the very expensive gems.

"I'm buying Bailey a ring...not an engamement ring," He added looking at Zach who was hinding in the back with his hands shoved into his pockets, "Just a...promise ring, if you will." He said.

"Hm...okay then, well we have something that will please you and Bailey." Mrs. Jack said, winking. Cody grinned- she liked Bailey a lot, she would surly make sure that Cody found one. Now, it was Zach's job not to buy it. All that money would be gone tonight when she told him. He gritt his teeth, he didn't want his brother to make a stupid mistake but it wasn't his place to tell why.

"Well, I have around $630, so...what you would suggest?" He shuffled. Mrs. Jack raised her eyebrows in surprise, but lead him over to the glass case within his price range. As Zach picked up a diamond necklace, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He had about twenty dollars, which he was using to buy twenty lollypops in the children's store...but. Well, nothing here was only twenty dollars. He wished he could have the will of his brother, so maybe he could buy her something nice. Maybe he would...or, maybe not. It was hard work.

But, as he looked at a beautiful ruby necklace that was only one hundred-fifty dollars. Bailey's birthstone was a ruby...she would love something like this. He still hadn't bought our used his $100 dollars, and he had twenty. Just thirty more, and he was sure London would give im that. And he was surprised that he felt nothing about giving up his money for her, other than he wanted to do it. Of course, he couldn't buy it here and he needed to get that $30 from London...later maybe? After her break-up, he knew that that would be hard on her.

"Zach!" Cody called, and Zach walked over, feeling much better.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I've narrowed it down to three..." He said, and waved his hand at three rings sitting on a black box on top of the counter, "This first one, see it's a cold coated band with a small diamond, see? Okay, this second one...no gold, but it hast an emerald chip surrounded by fool's gold peices, and well this last one...it's really simple, but I can get an engraving on it. What one do you think I should pick?" He asked. Zach hesitated.

"Well...I..." he sputtered, "I think...maybe you should...ehh.." He gulped, and wiped his hands on his tee-shirt.

"Mrs. Jack- I think I've decided." he said, inturrpting his brother, "I'll go with the band and I'll have the engraving."

"Sounds good, hun." She said, putting away the other two and picking the band up gingerly. She set on a paper, and took out a pencil, "Now what do you want to say on it?"

"Um..." He thought for a moment, "Love forever and always- Cody." he said.

"She'll love it!" Mrs. Jack said, "Don't you agree, Zach?"

"Eh-,"

"Of course not, Zach dosen't believe in commitment or using his own money to buy girls nice things." he said with a scoff. Zach forced a smile; Bailey would love it, well if it was from him and not Cody. But she'd love the necklace even more when he eventually got it.

He watched with dull eyes as his brother handed over the money he owed for it, feeling a sense of dread. He folded over, pretending to be sick.

"No barfing on the fine jewlery!" Mrs. Jack barked angrily. He looked up.

"I'm gunna go..I uh, yeah." He stammered.

"Yes, you should go." Cody's voice became suddenly irritated, "Thanks for all the help, bro." his voice was highly sarcastic. Zach gave a sorry glance in his direction, before scuttling out of the that store.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself, "Uh...where would Bailey be?" He groaned. First, he tried his room. Nope...the sky deck? There were a lot of happy teenagers out there, but none were her.

"Zach, you know you're serving in the Conch Shell Cafe tonight?" One of the higher upper workers, said referring to the place that students usally went when they couldn't afford the expensive resturantes for their dates. Zach's stomach dropped.

"No, what? Why?" He demanded sourly.

"We've been letting you off easy because of final, but we're understaffed tonight." He said, "Be there at five- you'll be working until midnight. You're uniform will be waiting." He smirked, and Zach's fist clenched. But he let it go, he had more important things to do rather than worry about that. Bailey...well that was his only concern at a moment.

He ran to London's room, hoping that she would be there. Also, he could pick up that thirty bucks from London...he would need a scam though.

He pounded on their door, until London opened it. With a squak, he feel forward onto the floor.

"LONDON!" He said.

"ZACH!" she shouted back, "WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

"Nevermind that, do you know where Bailey is?" He said with a quick scan around the room.

"Like I'd know." London rolled her eyes, "She left awhile ago. I was sitting in here, polishing my diamond necklace." She said, "Look shiney!"

"London, usually that would capture my attention...but not right now...hmm." He paused, "Oh, and by the way...uhm, remember when I helped you study for your test?" He asked.

"What test?" She asked looking at her nails.

"THe test...with the questions about that thing, that we took during that time- remember?" He struggled.

"Oh yeah, that one! The one I got a E+ on!" She giggled. Zach raised an eyebrow, E? Oh well, this was London they were talking about.

"Yeah, yeah that one. Well I forgot to tell you my service rate...which I have come to collect!" He finished. London looked at him blankly, and he worried she had grown too smart to believe it. Finally, she just took out her wallet.

"How much?" She asked, fingering her dollar bills.

"$50!" He announced. Hey, why not get some extra money out of this?

"Okay, wow you're really cheap. I had a two gradeder that went for $100. " She said. Zach didn't ear though, he was too busy looking at the bills.

"I can't believe that worked!" he said with a grin.

"That what worked?" London asked. Oh dang, she was still here.

"That I um...helped you get a E+! I doubt you even needed my help." He sniffed. London grew a serious look on her face and flipped her hair back.

"Duh, I mean I am pretty smartical!" She giggled again.

"Ye-ah." Zach said slowly, and grabbed a notebook and ripped a peice of paper off. Grabbing a pen, he wrote a note to Bailey in the hope she would return. Bidding London good-buy, he closed the door and taped it onto the door. It plainly said 'Bailey' on front, so he had a good feeling she'd find it...he had awhile, until five at least.

Then, he went one deck down to the place Bailey had originally 'broken up' with him. The door was unlocked; in fact he didn't know if anyone even used this. Most of it looked like it's only task was to collect dust. The didn't bother turning the lights on, he had a mini flash light. Sides, he didn't want anyone to come in here. He'd like to think of it as a secret tree fort with very tight security pass. Only he and Bailey were allowed. He sat down on a box of toilet paper, and sighed.

He didn't have a watch to moniter how long he'd sat there, but it was a long time. Maybe he was just impatient? Maybe Bailey hadn't found his note? Maybe London did something with it? Maybe Bailey was kitdapped by evil zombies and taken from the boat and then vampires took her and turned her into a vampire and now she-

The door creaked open, and he was on his feet at once, combing his hair with his fingers. He adjusted his shirt so that it looked wrinkled and hot, if he did say so himself, and his heart warmed. Bailey stepped into the small closet, and the grin she gave him made him melt. Before, he'd embraced her in a kiss and now she took three long strides to him. And when she kissed him, he could have swore it tasted a thousand times worst.

But then, he broke away, and Bailey looked upset. "What?" She asked, "Don't like my mango lip gloss- because you know I was wondering if I should do coconut or mango or chocolate-,"

"No...I love it. It tasted great!" He said and licked his lips, "Hmm...mango- yum." He said as a side not to himself.

"Awe shoulda gone with chocolate!" She said.

"You're indesicion about lip gloss is the least of our worries." He snorted, and when she looked at him he swung his arms around her shoulders, "Huston, we have a problem."

SUITELIFEONDECK

"Wow Bailey, you look great!" Addison met Bailey ten minuets before Cody had asked her to meet her. She petted the light green fabric of her sequined clingy dress.

"Thank you." She said slowly, and then sighed. She pulled her two thin braids hanging in the front of her face into a soft ponytail, making a crown on her head. Addison gave her a twitch of a smile, knowing the double standered to this date. Breaking up with Cody, but starting her life with Zach. Also, Zach said he had a surprise for him.

"It's going to be okay, you know." Addison said, hugging her. Bailey felt a sob coming on, and put her hand over her nose and mouth.

"I don't want to make my mascara run, do I?" Bailey said weakly, looking away.

"Don't worry, water proof. I figured you'd need it tonight." She said, pulling the bottle from her pocket.

"That's why you're my friend." Bailey said, "I feel so confused." She sighed.

"You love Zach, though." Addison prompted.

"Well, yeah. He's my perfect other half." She said, and then breathed out a long mouth of air.

"That's what I thought. Cody was the brother of you're perfect half, maybe that's why you felt the connection." She said. Bailey bit her lip.

"Perhaps. I'm always going to love him- you know I can't just say one day 'I think I'm not going to love him anymore'! It can't be done, woundes need time to heal...I think I'll always love him...more than just sibling. You know, I'll always have those lingering feelings that I thought I had just a few weeks ago. But I could never love him as passionatly as I do Zach." She said each word carefully, her eyebrow furrowed on thought.

"That's deep." Addison said, "I so know what you mean...and I agree. So saying to him you don't love him is lying. But, this is the right thing."

"The right thing, not the 'Zach right thing?'" Bailey said, asurring herself.

"Do I have to answer that?" Addison chuckled.

"It's hard...I mean, Cody's such a good guy. And he is so faithful to me and he loves me so much that sometimes I look at myself and feel terrible!" She cried, and sighed.

"Time will heal him- it always will. He'll find someone that is his perfect other half as well." Addison assured her, "He wants you to be happy. He won't be mad."

"he will when he figures out it's his brother I left him for." Bailey muttered sourly.

"Well, yeah...but that won't be for a few days. Maybe you could lead him into it...we'd have some employe mopping up Zach's blood if he tells Cody himself." Addison said, "And that would make all three of you unhappy. Cody can't stay mad at Zach forever- they are twins." She reminded.

"I know...but I'm going to feel horrible that I caused this rift between them! Ugg- when did my life become so complicated?" She groaned, smacking her head.

"When you tried to enter this ship as a boy, maybe?" Addison suggested. Bailey sighed.

"Longer before that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but your boy trouble more mainly." Addison said, "If you want to know when you're whole life in general got so messed up? Was it when you were like six, or when you were born- again?" She asked.

"Erph, the day I was born." Baily agreed, "Well, I don't think my life can get any worse tonight." She laughed. Addison flinched.

"You might want to knock on wood, Baily." She said, "You probably just jinxed youself."

"I'm going to break-up with my boyfriend who is giving me a promise ring tonight, to date his twin brother- who'se going to be working there tonight to see the whole thing, and I also have to tell Cody a huge secret that I can't change, and afterward I'm going to have to call the concil about my Cody problem. Gee Addison, I don't think my life could get any worse." Addison nodded.

"Hmm...well you'd better go. You don't want to be late for you're break-up." Addison said with a wink. Bailey grimanced, flinching, but walked out of her room with a confident manner. Inside though, she was crying on the inside. She reached the Conch Shell Cafe, and nodded to the worker.

"Hi, I'm meeting Cody here?" She said.

"Ah, of course Bailey. He's sitting down waiting for you. I'll have someone bring him to you." He said, 'Zach! Front and center!" She grinned when she saw Zach running up, and she did have to say he looked stunning in his tux.

"You're going to be waiting on our table?" She said, and her heart quickened. He looked sheepish, nodding. God, well this was just great.

"Follow me, madem. You're boyfriend, "She could tell he was tripping over these words, "Is waiting for you."

Once he started walking, Bailey grabbed him and made him veer to a hallway, "Zach, don't tell you're brother about us. I think I should...in a few days." She said.

"So...I can't be seen with you until you do?" There was a look of a hurt puppy dog on his face.

"Sorry, Z...but I really don't want some underpaid worker moping up you're blood on the sky deck." She said.

"I doubt Cody could hit that hard; or that he would at all." Zach snorted.

"Well, he's been working out for me. He could- so I would say that we have to stay on the DL for awhile." She said. Zach sighed and gave a slow nod.

"Well, then let me kiss you- I might not get those sugar lips again until we come out of the closet..." He raised an eyebrow, "Pretty literally though. Meet me at the janitor's closet after- I uh, got something for you." He said. Bailey nodded and he gave her a sweet kiss before slowly coming into the resturant again. He was breathing deeply, and his hands shook. Bailey felt bad; he was nervous.

As soon as Cody saw her, his whole face turned from looking anxious to relieved.

"Hey, Cody, sorry I'm a bit late." She apologized, sliding into her seat.

"Naw, it's fine my little hay-bale." He crooned. Bailey stifened, forcing a smile that looked geniune. She could practically feel Zach bristling from behind her, "Zach- could you go and get me and my lady a drink?"

Bailey could also tell that the way Cody referred to her as 'his lady' was edging him off. It was probably taking all his will-power not to lash out. Instead, he dipped his head and sighed.

"Of course." He said slowly, and glanced at Bailey before walking away. He tried not to look back as he walked to the place where drinks were kept. He knew that his brother would order a root beer, and Bailey a iced tea with three ice cubes and a lemon wedge. He tried to fill the drinks slowly, deliberlity as he watched them talk.

He kenw Bailey was getting ready to talk to him, because she gave a big sigh and played with her fingers. She opened her mouth, and her face tried to be emotionless. He could just imagine her sitting there, talking and saying words that had shattered him. His brother at first, looked totally inthralled and blank, no idea what was coming at him. That was the thing; he loved her so much that he would have never doubted her or expected this to come.

It was a good three minuets before his face started to change. Bailey, of course, was in no hurry to explain. She was picking her words carefully. His face changed from that blank lovey dovey look to confusion.

"You're...breaking up with me?" He saw his brother say. Then, his face looked hurt. Downright crushed and killed- that puppy dog face that they both had mastered so well. Bailey looked so sad too, but there was no unchanging emotion underneath it. He looked pretty sad as she talked, and then pretty angry. There was an acusation, he guessed by the way he used his hands, and she bit her lip- not even denying what was being said. He hoped he hadn't figured out he was the one Bailey was leaving him for. After a bit of aruging it seemed, they didn't talk.

Zach say tears in not only Bailey's eyes, but in his brother's as well.

"Pfft, baby." He scoffed. Then he remembered how hurt he'd been when Bailey had cut it off with him. Oh, poor Cody. He sympathized with him- but he realized and felt that his brother was hurting more than he did. He never really had Bailey in the first place- where as Cody...well Bailey had been all his for a long time. Up untill two weeks ago, they both thought they were going to grow up and marry each other, have kids together, grow old together. His heartstrings tugged a bit, but he didn't feel really torn up for him.

How was Cody going to take it, he wondered? He knew that his way was drinking...and Cody didn't approve much of that. But maybe, no his brother was too good to do that! He would maybe cry, but Cody hated showing weakness like tears. He didn't think he would cry either. What would he do- not kill himself, he hoped. I mean, over a girl? Zach sighed, he'd have to find out. And help his brother through this.

He looked back up to see Bailey now talking very fast and there was a look of fear on her face. Cody looked white and sallow- like he'd seen a ghost. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing was fast and irratic, and he was looking at his hands. From time to time he shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. Then he opened his mouth and felt around with his finger- what was he doing?

Then, he became still- and didn't look at Bailey. Then, she said something else and that seemed to be the last straw. Cody's eyes rolled backwards, and he fainted.

There was quite a comotion after that, people getting up and murmuring nevously, while Bailey was at his side.

"Bailey?" Zach asked, running up to her.

"Cody fainted." She said weakly.

"Yeah, I saw that- why though? What did you say?" He asked, leaning over his brother.

"I...I gave him some shocking news...I made a mistake with him and well I hadn't told him until now." She said, looking away.

"Awe- please tell me you're not pregnant?" He gaped, and Bailey's eyes flashed.

"No!" She protested, "No, that's not it!" She looked at all the people, "It's fine, Zach and I will carry him back to his room." She annoucned to the people. Mostly, people accepted that and went back to eating. A few hung around until Zach and Bailey together picked up Cody.

"Wow- you're strong!" Zach said.

"Thanks, back in Kettlecorn when our truck broke down, me and my sisters had to carry our sick horse to the doctor who lived ten miles away." She explained.

"Ok-ay." Zach said slowly. Zach didn't dare ask her what she'd told Cody until they reached the hall away from the cafe, "So- uh..."

"No, I can't tell you what I said to Cody." Bailey guessed, "Not let- at least. It's complicated." She gave a long sigh.

"Oh, okay then." He was itching to find out, but he didn't pry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah- fine. Why would you ask that?" Bailey's voice cracked half way through.

"I dunno- I know you loved my brother. For awhile, at the least." He added, "So...I mean, breaking up musta been hard."

"It was. But, I'll be fine. I mean. I have you." She shrugged, "Time heals everything."

"Hmm, sure." Zach rolled his eyes, "But...you do have me. You know I love you Bailey." He said softly. She beamed.

"I love you too." She blew him a kiss.

They reached Cody's room and knocked. Woody answered and his eyes grew to the size of sauces when he saw his room-mate slung over Bailey and Zach's shoulders.

"What happened?" He gasped.

"He fainted." Zach explained, "Uhm...yeah." He didn't really know how to add to that.

"The aliens have struck!" Woody cried, "They say in my comic book that when a human-,"

"Yeah, yeah that's very intersting Woodster, but we kinda need to set Cody down." Zach inturrpted. Woody stepped back and gently, they set Cody back down on his bed.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back to stay with him until he wakes up." Zach told Woody. He nodded, and saluted them.

He grabbed Bailey by the arm and pulled her out of the room and into the janitor's closet.

"You know, I think we might need to clean this place up if we'll be meeting here often." Bailey joked. Zach laughed, imagining them secretly lugging paint, carpeting, and fabric into the janitor's closet. Well...they could, honestly. It might actually look okay in the end.

"Sure." Zach agreed, raising his eyebrows, "I mean, put a bed here, a table here- heck we could make this our own room!"

"I was kidding, Z." She rolled her eyes, "But maybe we could dust dust a bit...I'm allergic to dust." She said.

"And the spiders don't bother you?" Zach asked, shifting away as one spin down on it's web.

"No, I like spiders." Bailey said. Zach looked at her long and hard, his eyes warming, "What?" She asked, looking away.

"You're beautiful- you know that?" He said, his voice full of awe.

"You're just saying that." She giggled.

"No, you really are. And..." He got down on his knees, "I know that maybe I'm not the perfect boyfriend. I may be uncaring at times it seems, and messy, and before maybe all I thought about was which girl's number I was going to get, but Bay...I've changed. You've changed me, and as long as I'm you're boyfriend, I want to make you happy. Starting with this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Zach!" Bailey said, "Oh, Zach it's beautiful! It must have cost you so much!"

"Naw, not that much." He said, "I knew you'd love it. Let me put it on you." He said, and reached behind Bailey's neck and clasped it gently. She touched it gingerly, her fingernails scraping over the ruby.

"I don't know what to say Zach." She said, wiping tears away.

"Don't say anything, babe. You're face says it all." He assured her. She threw her arms around him, and muffled sobs could be heard from underneath her face. She cried with happiness, with sadness, with regret, and with everything. She let all her feelings out, and she couldn't have been more happy to be stand here with Zach. Zach just pet her hair, murmuring sweet words in her ear. She wasn't sure how long she was standing here, but when she broke away, she laughed.

"I'm sorry...tonight has just been- emotional." She said carefully.

"No, it's fine. I understand." He looked at his watch, "Yikes- I think I'd better get back to Cody. See you tommorow Bay. Love ya." He said and leaned down to kiss her before carefully slipping from the closet. He heard Bailey slip out behind him, and to her own deck. He turned the corner to his and Cody's rooms. Woody was outside the door, wringing out a sock with his hands.

"Uh...Zach?" He squeaked, "You might not want to go in there!" he said.

"Why?" He chuckled and rapped on Cody's door, "Dude? Are you awake?"

He got his answer as the door flung open and a fist flew at his face.

SUITELIFEONDECK

"Hey London, Addison." Bailey greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Bailey! What took you so long?" London asked, "What were you and Cody doing?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, no London..." She paused, taking in a deep breath, "We...ah...Cody and I broke up."

"Oh you poor thing!" Addison said, playing her part perfectly. Her eyes flashed to Bailey's.

"No...no it's fine. We both agreed to go our seperate ways." Bailey assured. She was done crying now, and felt refreshed and sure of her choice.

"Oh, okay then." London went back to filing her nails, but a sparkle on Bailey's neck caught her attention, "Oh- sparkely!" She squealed.

Bailey's hands flew to her neck, and her eyes grew wide. "Uhm...I...got this as a uh...birthday present!" She said quickly.

"You're too poor to afford that!" London scoffed, "Now really, were you raiding my trash again?"

"No, not at all!" She said quickly to cover up the lie she was trying to keep from coming out, "Well, you know my parent they saved up for a long time and then they- hey London, look a spoon! You can see your reflection!" She said, thinking quickly as she threw a spoon to her friend. London caught it, amazed that she saw herself on the back of it.

"OH! I need more makeup- my face looks long!" She whined. She then vanished into her own world. Addison grabbed Bailey's wrists and pulled her to the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Bailey...you're phone has been ringing." She said slowly, taking out her phone.

"Oh, well I'll just check my-," Addison cut her off.

"No- THEY are calling." She spat, her eyes darkening. Bailey drew in a deep breath.

"No! I'm not ready! They didn't give me enough time!" She said desperatly.

"Baily, you can't run from them now." Addison said slowly.

"No, but...I was going to try and fix it the best I could! Get Cody ready...he just found out tonight!" She protested.

"Don't tell it to me, tell it to them." Addison threw her the phone, "They'll be calling in two minuets. Better be ready." She said, and exited the bathroom. Bailey sunk to the floor, feeling all the little warmth she had seep out her. No...this wasn't happening. What would they tell, what would seh say? Oh they'd want to meet him...but he was no where near ready meeting THEM. He'd be killed for sure! Oh god, why did she have to do it? She was so caught up in her thoughts, so beside herself with worry, that she didn't realize they were calling until the third ring. Cautiously, she answered.

"Hello?" She said, trying to keep her voice level. On the inside though, she felt empty and hollowed out.

"Bailey, well long time no hear." A scathing voice replied and her stomach twisted even more.

"Who...who is this?" She asked, but she knew the answer already.

"Awe, don't you remember me? It's Cainen- you're husband?" He prompted. She became ridged.

"I left you and my riches long ago, I'm not you'rs anymore." She spat.

"Hmm yes, well." He sighed, "You surly must know why I called."

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Must I spell it out for you? We're coming!" He said, sending a shiver down her spine.

"When?" She said, her breath compeletly leaving her.

"Three days from now. The vampire council is coming to see the vampire you created." He said out, just to annoy her it seemed, "Love you!" He taunted, "See you then, Bailey Pickett." There was a chuckled, "Or should I say Baily Nerastro?" Threre was some wicked cackling and then the line went dead. Bailey let the phone fall from her hands. Then, she turned to face the mirror and no face stared back at her.

Yeah, cliffie, big surprise huh? Oh, and if anyone can pick up a line I borrowed from Gossip Girl you'll get a prize! Yeah, so yup review!


	4. Problems and Potions

**Okay, now I know a lot of you may be critical about me adding vampires to this. But this has been my story idea from the very beginning. It was an idea I had when the show first started, but It's not until now that got it down on FF. And actually, it's not just vampires. Just about nearly everyone is every mythical creature you could imagine. Now I don't care if you hate it and never read this again, but this is my story and my ideas. Okay? With that- here's the second to last chapter….**

When the dark cleared from Zach's eyes, the first thing he felt was an aching pain in his nose. It was a room that he couldn't recognize; no windows, a drafty smell of...of something decaying, and there were just a few specks of flinty sunlight. When a few seconds past, he felt pain all over his body. He was lying down, as well, and he could see three sets of black leather boots, ragged and dented buckles, with grime smeared on it like paint.

"He's awakening." One said, his voice raspy.

"I can hear a heart; Lazurus." The other growled, a tone to his voice that Zach could identify him as the leader "And his blood flows as well."

"Did we grab the wrong one?" The third voice, too high to be a man's voice, asked.

"Wrong one, Galatia?" The leader asked, with a question to his tone.

"She warned us there's twins." Lazurus pointed out.

"But...but.." The woman protested, "He was coming into the one's room!"

"He was also knocking, why would one have to knock to answer his own room?" Lazurus asked.

"Oh, it's just as much you're fault as mine!" The woman snapped.

"Quiet!" The leader shushed.

"Sorry Lord Talmon!" They both chimed quickly, cowering.

"Hmm, yes well if not for his beating heart and blood, I would have believed so as well. But, just to be sure let's question him." Talmon grabbed Zach's shirt and heaved him upward. He came to face three flawless faces. All pale, with questioning eyes, and defined features. Galatia, the only women, had long and flowing ginger hair, full red lips, and inviting green eyes- the greenest he'd ever seen.

Lazurus, who was sulking behind the largest, had spiky blond hair and a face dotted with freckles, and a pink scar over his left eye with deep blue eyes. And the biggest and strongest it seemed, Talmon, was staring at him intently. Talmon had dark brown hair that seemed almost black, slightly mussed but otherwise perfect. And his eyes were the most smoldering black color he'd ever seen, and he quirked an eyebrow at the young boy.

"Check for fangs." Galatia suggested, with a flip of her hair. Talon jerked his chin down, and Zach winched. Galatia's long finger poked around, and she withdrew like she'd been burned, "None."

"Fangs?" Zach snarled, spitting, "What am I, a vampire."

"Obviously not." Lazurus said with a smirk, "Although that would have helped us."

"What...what?" Zach asked, confused, but his question was ignored.

"He doesn't know about us!" Lazurus said with amazement, his sky blue eyes turning to Zach.

"Must be the wrong one! She said that he has been told...a few hours ago, actually." The ginger redhead said, cocking her head. God, she was beautiful. It was enthralling, watching her movement. She knew that, and her upper lip quirked up. Talmon looked at him, only once to gaze at the women.

"Name, weakling." Talmon demanded.

"Zach Martin." Zach said confidently.

"Hmm...Cody was his name, if I did hear her correctly?" Talmon asked, looking to Galatia. She was examining her nails, and sighed.

"Cody is his name, Lord." She agreed.

"Relationship status?" He asked.

"Isn't that a bit personal..." Zach asked, but Lazurus whipped out a knife that was at his neck in seconds.

"He asked you a question, scum!" Lazurus pressed the knife harder against Zach's neck.

"Careful, don't draw blood. We know what it will do to us." There was a hearty laughter between the three, "Do answer though, make an excuse why we shouldn't kill you right now."

"Fine, fine...I'm currently dating Bailey Pickett." He said, defeated and let out a long sigh as Lazurus pulled the knife back.

"That confirms it! We have a source that says that he found out after she dumped him. For his twin no less, though." Galatia's eyes widened, then slanted, "Drama, oh I like it." She licked her lips, and giggled. Zach blushed.

"See the color that blooms across his face?" Lazurus demanded, "She's going to flay our pelts after she kills him."

"One more test." Talmon said, and grabbed his arm, turning it upward. He stabbed his fingernail in a vein right under his wrist. Blood beaded up from the wound, and it stung! Talmon put his finger in his mouth.

"Pure blood," Talmon said, "No venom at all- we grabbed the newborn's twin." He spat as Zach grabbed his wrist, doubling over in pain. A fire blazed through his veins, and he felt about ready to barf.

"What do we do now?" Galatia asked, her green eyes intensified.

"Wait, what are you talking about? My brother Cody- what happened?" He tried again, and fear pulsed through his whole body.

"I'm feeling rather dry, I say we share him so we don't have to worry." Lazurus said, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair, and he bared his fangs.

"Down, Laz." Talmon said with a sigh, "He has potential. I don't know if the girl will change him, if even, but I say we keep tabs on him. She might welcome a warrior like he."

"Would you all please care to explain what the heck is going on?" Zach said, loudly, his brown eyes looking from the three that now looked at him with interest.

"Feisty, are we." Galatia said, parting her lips.

"He has a right to know, but uh Lazurus get on the phone with her." Talmon said absently. Lazurus's eyes grew wide.

"What? No? And take her wrath?" He said, hunching his shoulders.

"Go, Lazurus!" Talmon said, and the blond teenager, they all looked no older than nineteen, nodded.

"Tell me what?" Zach said, trying to stand up.

"You're girlfriend, Bailey, has been keeping secrets from you. Where should we start? Oh yes, well her last name isn't and never has been Pickett."

SUITELFEONDECK

Bailey was just getting over her small breakdown, when someone came knocking. London was deep in her sleep, and Bailey carefully padded to the door, scratching her skull. She took a deep breath, shaking herself out. She didn't want to look any different to whoever was there. She opened the door to see the person she least expected standing there.

"Cody?" Her breath caught, "I didn't think I'd see you here..." She said.

"Well, neither did I..." Cody gave a weak laugh, "But I uh..." He gulped.

"Yes?" She asked, walking into the hall and closing her door behind her.

"Well, first, can I say that I hope you don't think I'm a total baby for fainting on you." He asked.

"Oh no, of course...I mean finding out you're a vampire- yeah, big news." She said and Cody chuckled a bit.

"That's actually why I came over...well after I fainted, and then woke up about ten minuets ago, I got thinking. About my whole life now, and I have some questions." He said, "I didn't really want to see you but I don't know who else to ask." He said.

"Well, I guess that's why. I'm really sorry about-," She started, but he cut her off.

"No, I just want you to be happy. You know that." He said, and licked his lips.

"Oh, well let's not talk about that. What questions do you have?" She watched him carefully, as he ran his hands through his hair and his pale, undead skin looked translucent in the horrible lighting.

"Well...I uh- have a craving." He admitted, grinning and baring his retractable fangs, "And I think you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess now's a good time to show you how to hunt carefully." Bailey said, "You're going to know quite a few things. The vampire council, we'll they're not exactly happy that I created you and now that we've broken up...they want to see you in three days to see if you're worth being alive." She said. Cody looked whiter than already possible, but he didn't faint this time.

"Okay..." he gulped.

"Yeah, I know...sorry. Bit much? Let's eat- I haven't eaten in awhile. Three weeks ago, actually...and I'll explain everything. About me, about our being- everything." She promised, and she looked up and down the corridor, "Follow me."

Twenty minuets later, they were both crouched next to a young couple, maybe in there twenties, on the deck above the sky deck. Cody looked sick.

"Oh, cool down- we're not killing them. This is why I knocked two out. They'll awaken in less than an hour, so we need to hurry. Here, the man's blood is going to be better- you take him." She instructed. Cody sucked in, but nodded.

"We never kill people, that...idea...is old time vampires. We, the new age, don't get hunted down with pitchforks and flaming torches because we never kill anyone. We take a little blood- you don't need a whole person and hardly even half person's blood content to satisfy." Bailey scoffed, "Too much and you'll get sick. I mean, we don't just drink blood. If you've noticed, you've been eating and drinking like any other human, as have I, even though we are..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh...so I've been a vampire for almost a year, and I haven't been drinking any blood?" He asked.

"Well, no...I've been slipping blood into all you're food and drinks periodically. You never noticed, don't be mad." She pleaded. His jaw locked.

"Show me how to..." He waved a hand toward the young couple.

"Oh of course...you have to know how to do this, of course." She said, "Find one of a vampire's three main blood sources. Not the neck- that's for turning a vampire. The wrist, the underside of the elbow, or where the shoulder meets the neck. I'd say the third is the easiest." She said, and pulled back the woman's sleeve to reveal a pulsing vein. Cody did the same.

"Now what?"

"You're fingernails? They're stronger times a million, and extremely sharp. Just take one, and carefully make a little cut where you see the vein." She said, and Cody watched her with wide eyes as she did it herself. With a shaky hand, he did it as well, "Just place you're mouth over it, and drink." She said.

"How...how will I know if I drink too much?" He asked, gulping.

"You've tasted blood before, Cody. Although you are a newborn, so...well, you'll be able to tell. You're body is made to do that. Granted, you'll drink more than I, because I am a older vampire." She said. Cody almost barfed when she herself started feeding, but he closed his eyes and placed his mouth over the bleeding wound.

He was surprised how familiar, but wonderful it tasted, and he quaffed it heartily. He also was shocked that soon his whole body felt after it did when he drank a lot, and he pulled back. Bailey was looking at him with pride in her eyes. He licked his lips, and realized there was blood all over his face.

"How do you do it so neatly?" He asked, wiping it on his shirt.

"Years and years of practice." She sighed, "You'll learn, in time of course." She assured, "Now we have to leave them- they'll wake up soon."

"Can we just leave them here, bleeding?" He asked.

"Of course not, lick you're fingers and press it onto the wound." She instructed. He did so, and felt the soft human skin close together underneath his fingers.

"Whoa?" He gaped.

"Yes, we have super healing spit. Quite useful, may I say?" She chuckled and then did the same, "Now come on, before they awaken." She said and pulled him along. Cody barley knew what was happening, as climbed a wall until they were sitting on a small deck on the highest peak of the ship.

"The stars are pretty tonight." He said quietly, after a lull of silence.

"Yeah." She agreed. Was that guilt in her voice?

"I've never noticed them so clearly without a telescope." He sighed, "Vampire...gosh. It's not like all those books."

"Mortals...hehe, well they are..." He paused, "Imaginative."

"So what's real, what's facts?" He asked.

"Can't you figure that out yourself, well some." She asked, lying backwards.

"Okay, well daylight is no problem." He blinked, "I mean, no sparkly stuff and we don't die- what is the sun thing?"

"Well, as you can imagine, it's dangerous to hunt during the day. So, vampires fell into a pattern where no one came out during the day. Humans twisted it into their own ideas." She rolled her eyes.

"And the blood drinking thing, well you've explained that nicely." He said, licking his lips for the salty remains of blood, "But...we eat human food."

"Ah, yes well. We cannot survive on blood alone- it would be like drinking only water. You could survive for a while, but eventually the need for food kills you. Honestly, you'd grow tired of blood. Yes it tastes wonderful after three or so weeks without it, but the tang is overpowering."

"Running over water? We're on a cruise, and not gone so that's a lie. I sleep in a bed, so no coffins?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Horribly uncomfortable, if I do say so myself." She rubbed her back, "Where that came from rumor came from, I don't know."

"And bats? Can I change into a back too? That would be so awesome!" He raved.

"Bats? No. Well, not most of us." She paused.

"Not most of us?" He said.

"There are different breeds of vampires. We are the best version yet- there are before versions that stemmed off to create the vampire in folk lore's." She said, venom in her voice and literally dripping red from her fangs.

"Uh...Bailes- Bailey?" He corrected himself, "Fangs?"

"Oh, sorry," She wiped her mouth, "Yeah, we have venom that can turn people into vampires and do a whole lot of things. But you won't be able to tap into that until you're a child vampire." She said.

"I'm seventeen- I'm more than a child." He scoffed.

"No, you're a newborn. A vampire newborn- I mean, not even really a year old. You're not even a toddler until you reach two hundred years." She said.

"Two hundred? What are you?" He asked.

"Although I wear the body of a teenager forever, I am a young adult. I am just about 670 years old." She said.

"6….670 years old?" He wheezed.

"I know, actually I'm quite more special than what normal young adults can do. That's why I was next in line to lead." She shrugged.

"You're royalty?" Cody said, completely out of breath. Bailey's eyes turned dark.

"Yes." Her voice was hard, "I was married to a vampire- an arranged marriage by my 'parent's let me say. They were- they are- the king and queen of all vampires. I didn't want that kind of life, so I left around two hundred years back." She shrugged.

"How could you not want royalty?" He gaped.

"It's lonely at the top, Cody. You don't understand a thing about it; cruel world it was, a world that I had no wish to be part of. It's….hard to explain but I'll say that no person deserves to be in that horrible life." She said, brining her knees to her chest.

"But you were…" Cody broke off, flabbergasted.

"Look Cody! Don't judge me, if you lived a day in the life I used to…well you'd understand!" Bailey bit down on her lip hard.

"O…Kay?" Cody blinked, confused, "Hey…uh the other day I was trying to contact one of you're many sisters and they said Kettlecorn didn't exist- idiot huh?" He laughed. Bailey chuckled nervously.

"Well…that's because they're right. There is no Kettlecorn." She said. She could see Cody's eyes practically pop from his head.

"Well, that's a lie I guess. It does exist, at least not to humans. To 'mythical' creatures, it wholly does."

"What? Mythical creatures? There are more than vampires?" He gaped.

"Okay, you just found out that vampires exist. So now finding out that werewolves, satyrs, nymphs, and dragons are real can't be that surprising?" She prompted.

"Yeah, actually it can." Cody said dryly, "Werewolves? Really? Do you know any?" He asked.

"One, but we haven't talked in a long time. You might know his name too- he's a TV drama star. But that is getting off the point. Kettlecorn- right?"

"Oh yeah. So…what's up with that?" Cody snorted.

"Kettlecorn is in Kansas and it is a settlement, to say the least. More like a camp for nomadic vampires or ones wandering through. And there's a charm around it that makes anyone that comes into it see it as a normal town, that believes that there is such a place." She said, rubbing her neck.

"And how did you end up there? A princess in a camp?" Cody asked and Bailey flinched.

"Four hundred years back was it? Yes, around that time I fled my family. I wandered around the world for about a hundred years before I stumbled up on Kettlecorn. It turns out; I'm not the only one fleeing from something undesirable. A few were dukes or lords or whatever that didn't want their title either. We get vampires that wander through, some that stay forever. It's a simple life, but I got bored easily. But it was safe. You see, people knew that my step parents- the king and queen and highest up of the mythical world, had a daughter that went missing. You'll see a certain age comes that makes you invisible to cameras or mirrors…and so little knew me. My parents tried to keep my existence very hush-hush, so only a few hundred had actually met me. And gods forbid they ever actually meet me after it. I mean, sleeping in forests and eating drunken people that wander into the woods or even animal's blood. So I stayed under the radar…" She paused.

"But?"

"I wanted adventure. My sisters, actually a group of vampires around my human age, knew I yearned from it. They assumed it was because I was a former princess in line for leading. Then one day Bailey Pickett strolled into our camp."

"But…okay my head hurts." He groaned, "But you're Bailey Pickett!" He protested.

"Another thing, my name is actually Bailey Nerastro. But I lost my last name when I joined the Kettlecorn community. I didn't want to be treated different, that's why I left. But…because we aren't he leaders of the world in reality, people know that name. So for awhile I didn't have a last name."

"Ah…but that still doesn't explain how you became Bailey Pickett."

"Bailey, a boy by the way that has the same hair color and eye color as me, befriended one of my best friends. Fell in love with her actually…" She sighed a big breath, "And he had recently enrolled for Seven Seas High, which he explained all about. My friends saw this as an opportunity, and made a deal with him. I go to Seven Seas High as Bailey Pickett while he change his name and give over his mortal life to become her soul mate." She sighed.

"And Bailey Pickett is who you became…but what about you're mom?"

"A moral women we charmed…yeah." She said, but sighed, "Well Bailey- or excuse me Seth Greenwood, is settling in nicely with my friend." She said, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, Bailey- it's okay." He leaned in to hug her, and she let him then groaned and pulled away.

"Look, Cody, we have two days to get you ready, but being here with you I feel guilty-,"

"Guilty?" Cody's mouth pulled up into a snarl as he jumped away like he'd been burned. Bailey felt her heart, if she had one beating that is, stopped. The words had slipped out of her mouth before her mind had time to realize it.

"Cody, when I said guilty I didn't meant 'guilty-guilty'. I meant, well awkward…"

"Uh-huh." He snarled, "Who is it, Bailey?"

"Who's what?" She was a master at lying, but Cody bared his teeth.

"Take some time away? It's not you it's me? I just need to think? God, how could I have been so stupid?" Tears were pooling in his eyes, and Bailey knew the whole two weeks of lie were catching up with her.

"No, Cody it's not like that." She tried desperately, but he just glared at her.

"See ya, Bailey. I guess I'll see you tomorrow; just because I have no wish to die yet." He said, "Have a good time with the rest of you're life with whoever you love." He turned around, jumping off the edge of the platform, and was gone.

Bailey sat there, looking up at the stars. Yes, her life got messed up on that one night nearly 700 years ago called her birthday. Go figure.

Now, at super speed, Cody stood outside his brother's door. He was holding back his tears, surprised that vampires could even cry.

How odd that sounded on his tongue, in his mind, and the fact that what had been taught to be a myth his whole life was no the only thing that mattered about his life.

And how it came into being, that Bailey changed him. That her venom now seeped and spread his blood veins, and that it was he now. Blood- he remembered when he was like five and Zach tripped him. His whole knee had been torn open, blood everywhere. And in the time it took his brother to run to get mommy, the red liquid had fascinated him.

He had licked it off his fingers, at first disgusted by the taste, but by the third time liked the tangy taste of it. Of course, he grew out of it- or so he thought. For a while after that, his brother had called him a vampire.

How ironic…maybe he was always meant to be one. And maybe that was a sign from the very beginning- and he didn't see it until now. There were a few others, scattered from his childhood that made him wonder now.

But his mind jerked from that to Bailey and his betrayal. Who was she seeing? Not a vampire- it was clear she hated them and any boy who was one, sans him. Couldn't be someone from a port- unless they were getting a new student. But, that was unlikely.

No, it had to be someone that went to Seven Seas High. There were about eighty boys in all the grades, and he took out his cell phone.

James the freshman? Well he was a popular guy that all the boys, even most of the older kids, liked. But…he was obsessing over a girl in his grade that he didn't know the name to, and stalking like that couldn't be faked.

Or…there was Lucas, the senior. He was another popular boy, and he knew that for a while he'd had his eyes on her while they were dating. Now, though, he was dating a girl that he was pretty serious about so strike him.

He had numbers, as he scrolled through his phone, but he didn't actually know most of them. He wasn't popular like Zach so…

"Zach!" Wasn't that why he was standing in the hallway in the first place? So he could talk to his brother?

It was an understatement to say Zach was pretty popular. He knew everyone's name and had texting conversations usually ten people at a time- he must know something. Maybe he knew who Bailey was after?

"Dude, Zach? Are you there?" He pounded on the door hard. The door opened, but it wasn't Zach who answered.

"Marcus- hey, is my twin there?" Cody asked, trying to peer past the former singer.

"No…he's been gone awhile, but hey- what's that? Did you get into a fist fight or something?" He asked, leaning forward.

"What?" Cody stepped back, licking her lips to find a spot of blood on the corner of his mouth, "Ketchup. Eating a hamburger…yeah." He said, shying away from the smell of his friend's blood.

_Wow, how does Bailey do this? _He wondered as he gulped loudly. He would have to ask her how she masked it, but yet the idea of seeing that lying bloodsucker (even if he was one now) made him want to spit.

"Oh, yum! You should have asked me to go- I'm starved." He said. Cody's throat burned, and he coughed.

"Yeah, well if Zach appears, can you send me to my room?" Cody sidestepped his aching thirst, wondering how after just drinking he could possibly be hungering for more.

"Okay Cody. Are you okay? You look unusually pale?" Marcus raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine, yeah fine." Cody's throat was dry, "Bye." He excused himself by throwing open his own door and closing it behind him. He sunk down to the floor, fisting a tuff of his hair and breathing heavily.

It wasn't until a few moments later when a heavy scent wafted through his nose and up to his brain. Dang, Woody…

He looked up to see his roommate staring at him with wide eyes. His blood smelled of…goat. He was retched with disgust at the smell of it, and was shocked that he'd never realized his super smell before- or the thirst and hunger for blood of his companions.

"Cody?" Woody squeaked.

"Hey Woodster." Cody said wearily, his voice cracking.

"Look Cody- if you have any blood needs…don't try mine. You wouldn't like it." Woody warned, edging closer.

"What are you talking about?" Cody's hands shook…how did Woody know?

"Well- um…I don't taste good. At least not to vampires…" He winced and bowed his head, parting his bush to reveal something that Cody didn't think possible. A little horn, "Satyrs blood might not be tasty."

And, for the second time in a short period, Cody's world grew black and he fainted.

"Cody?" Woody poked his friend, who just groaned in response.

SUITELIFEONDECK

"Vampire…ri-ght." Zach's voice shivered and faltered at the end, but he still stayed strong in the fact that he didn't want to believe.

"What we're telling you is the truth, Zach." Galatia crooned softly, her wide green eyes light with sympathy.

"My girlfriend is a vampire?" He repeated.

"Yes, dear." Galatia said slowly, but there were hints of irritation.

"So what happens now?" He breathed heavily.

"Well- there is two options." Talmon had his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, and he was looking at the young blond with interested eyes.

"Does one of them include me becoming one?" He asked excitedly, knotting his fingers in his hair at the thought.

"Yes; that or death. You have some spark- more spark than I can see in your brother." He spat.

"Cody…a vampire." He sucked in a deep breath, narrowing his eyes like he was looking in to the sun, "Heh." He laughed, but there was a look of awe and disbelief on his face.

"Yes, but so far we have found no evidence he's extraordinary, supernatural to say. You, on the other hand, are reeking of potential." Talmon smirked.

"But what if I'm not?" Zach asked, feeling self conscience.

"You'd still be a valuable member to the vampira world. Maybe my apprentice; work you're way up eventually." Talmon suggested.

"I'd…I don't know. I don't like to commit to things; and-" He was cut off.

"Maybe he'd feel better if his girlfriend were to change him." Lazurus suggested from where he sat, carving a wooden broom handle into a sharp edged knife with animals and bones and a whole lot of other things on it's way down.

"She wouldn't…I mean, I know Bailey! She'd…" He protested, but Talmon stopped him with a flick of his hand.

"She changed Cody under the circumstances that she was afraid she'd lose him to death one day. Why not make you're death seem a whole lot closer? We hear she loves you, she might let her love for you take hold." Talmon said thoughtfully.

"And if she doesn't? I just die?" Zach's words were barbed.

"Then I shall change you. I wouldn't let such a promising power go to waste." Talmon chuckled.

"Hmm…ok-ay." Zach still sounded unsure, "Is it painless?"

"Is anything in this world painless, young one?" Lazurus looked up, twirling his knife around his finger, "Most painful thin in the world."

"Shush, Laz!" Galatia snarled, but Zach already looked as white as all of their faces.

"No…I wanted to know." Zach insisted, but his voice raised an octave.

"It's all worth it, remember." Lazurus said, raising an eyebrow, and his chuckled, shaking his head before returning to his carving.

"Yes…it will be. I can still be with Bailey, though- right?" He said.

"Oh of course." Galatia, "You two were made for each other. I swear- I would expect nothing less. I'm a hopeless romantic." She said sincerely.

"Yeah?" Zach sat down, sitting pretzel leg.

"I promise." Talmon put in, and he and Lazurus exchanged looks where Galatia glared at him.

"Good." Zach said, missing the exchange of looks.

"Now, in three days _she _will be coming. This is when it will take place- here's what going to happen." Talmon said, looking at Zach with a hopeful pride.

SUITELIFEONDECK

Addison twisted the cap off of a bottle, inhaling the hawthorn and scowling. The rosemary, curcumin, and gotu cola sat next to a bubbling pot of water, which she stirred occasionally. A thick dusty book smelling of old books and leather with a silk bookmarker was on the counter next to it.

Every so often, Addison looked up every so often, peering into the inky blackness that surrounded the locked room that was the school's kitchen.

She consulted the book, snarling and muttering to herself angrily, and throwing open the cabinets, shifting through the bottles.

"Dang- no ginger? What kind of place is this!" She exclaimed under her breath, and nearly slammed the door shut with frustration. Even with the doors all locked and had chairs under the knobs, and the hallway door jammed- she was still wary. And she had to remember that too.

Locking her jaw, she roughly threw open her satchel bag, rummaging until she took out a Ziploc bag. She let out a long sigh of relief, and placed her hand over her heart.

"Thank…" She breathed, but unable to finish that relief. She opened it, the tangy smell wreathing around her, concealing her into a cocoon of soothing calmness.

She took out a root, and placed it next to the pot. She scurried back to her book, counting off the ingredients on her fingers as she went through.

"Hmm…dragon scale? Hope I have some left." She read the next part of her mixture after getting done with the mortal ingredients. She again reached into her bag and ended up dumping everything out onto the floor for a quicker examination. She was pleased to find she had three shining dragons scales left.

"Unicorn hair, a zu-zuca plant leaf, dark magic tar, strand of yarn knitted by a sorceress, cream of sugar-sorrow." Addison mental checked off each item as she placed it on the tabletop. Finally, she made it to the last item.

"A drop of…" The name caught in her throat, as she pulled out the tiny vial from a box sealed, padded, and bound tightly. She hadn't opened it since it had arrived a few days ago, and now her knuckles turned white as she clutched it.

Was she doing the right thing? Of course- Bailey need her; no matter if she insisted she wanted to do this on herself. What was she kidding though? Bailey…well she loved her best friend, but this didn't just affect her. This was everyone's problem now.

That was the thing with Bailey though. She'd often wanted to handle things herself, even if the whole world was involved. No- Bailey had to be the one to fix it.

Now, Addison couldn't step back. She cared about people, and people were going to get hurt. Maybe killed- she wasn't sure, but nothing good would come when SHE came to visit.

She looked at the book, her hands shuddering as she unwound the thick material inclosing the liquid. And she she opened the box lid, she held her head high. She wasn't afraid as she gingerly grasped the bottleneck and held it to the light.

The black water turned slightly red as she looked through it, and she breathed it. It was fresh; it might work. Then her eyes wandered back to the book- reading the explanation after the need for this special ingredient.

"To react against the memory herbs, to make the drinker forget." She murmured, and then set it back down in the box. She read the instructions three times over before doing each step. She wasn't nearly read to be dealing with such dark magic, and it was dangerous for her to be trying this.

But she had to try. That was what she told herself.

She had barley realized she had come to an end, until she was carefully easing the cork out of the bottle, the smell revolting. She once again paused as she slipped it completely out and set it on the table.

Bailey would be furious with her for interfering, but…her mind wandered back to the vision she'd gotten while in her room that had made her grab her things and head here in the first place.

There was Cainen, holding Bailey roughly up against a wall while she struggled to get out of his iron grip. Cody with blood smeared around his face, a look of pure horror splashed across his eyes. Zach bleeding half to death, his neck spurting blood. Woody- her poor Woody- wallowing in a mixture of his own and Zach's blood, his eyes glazing over. SHE was stand there too, her minions holding Galatia and Lazurus to the floor while Talmon argued with her angrily.

She'd never gotten a vision wrong before; but she hoped that something had snapped and this wasn't the truth. She whished with every bone in her body. She opened her eyes and felt tears on her cheeks.

"For Bailey, and Woody…and everyone I love." She breathed as she emptied the vial into the brew and waited. Then came a long bang and a puff of dark smoke exploded from the pot.

When it cleared later, Addison coughing up a storm, she was apprehensive to peer into the pot to explore if she'd even done it. On jelly legs, she looked into it.

Well, it was clear- the right color. That was good. But who knew if it would work? She should have an elder checking this, but of course there was none on this ship. Actually, there was only one she knew of.

She flipped out her cell phone as she took the metal ladle from her bag and took out a bottle. She dipped it into the boiling pot and waited for something to happen. Nothing. That could be good, or that could be bad. If she had stayed with her mom long enough, she thought bitterly to herself, maybe she could have learned what's wrong and right.

She filled the bottle with the clear potion as quickly as she could, being careful not to spill anything. If anyone were to come in contact with it even accidentally the results could be disastrous.

Setting the bottle on the counter she stared it angrily for a few moments. She locked her jaw, but she knew she couldn't do this alone.

Her mother's number was the first on speed dial, but she hadn't talked to her in who knows how long. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi mom. Yeah, sorry I haven't called…I know…yes we do need to talk. I'm sorry, okay? I have a bigger problem than that. I had a vision- no it's a bad thing. The vision it…" Addison paused, pursing her lips before continuing, "I made a forgetting potion but I don't know if I did it correctly. Yes, I used the book but…actually, I really need you're help." Addison confessed, her voice breaking. She knew her mother was confused on the other side; she never asked for assistance. Addison took a deep breath before continuing.

"You remember Bailey…Pickett right? No, the girl version. Yeah…well she made a mistake. And now she says she can fix it but I know she can't…so I need to help her. To save her and all my friends…and Woody."

Her mother liked Woody; she knew that using that card would convince her even more. She heard her mom sigh on the other end. She heard her say faintly she'd be there by a few days. Before she hung up, Addison gulped.

"Oh and mom?" She croaked, knowing her mom would hate her for this, "Lady Nerastro will be there- and she means war."

**Yeah! DONE! So, tell me- how would you like it if I continued after the last chapter, like a prequel to this prequel. It would explain everything about Bailey from the day she became a vampire to joining Seven Seas High. Also, it would tell about Addison's, Woody's, and everyone else's that know each other from Save Our Sonny. That remindes me; if you're reading that too- don't tell anyone that dosen't know that Bailey is a vampire and whatnot. I haven't revealed that yet and it was supposed to be a surprise, but I just had to. THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Blood Means Everything

****

**Finally! The last chapter! Sorry it took so long…I hope you like this, I've worked really hard on it. It's long…the end is a bit rushed, but not to bad, I think. Tell me how you think of the conclusion to this vampire tale..**

**Hawkflight7- ya it was kind of just supposed to be a 'whoa- vampires?' type of thing…and you know, Addison is always right :)****L**

**Jocsa- Yup, the vampires in here are based of Cirque Du Freak (love the books and the movies!) And yeah, I might make a prequel…idk…but I actually had a sequel written and posted before I even started this! **

**MEGGEM- totally understand, you can perceive the rest of it whatever you want to. I know that people are…unsure of the vampire thing, and I now what people mean, but it's the story. But I do admit that the first three are def the more realistic type of star-crossed lovers**

**Tiger002- I'm glad you like it! Not many do…I agree, the history is a bit much I just wanted to have people see why bailey is how she is. No, Zach is not a werewolf- he's just a mere mortal. Addison is a wood nymph- crap, I didn't say that before. Oops**

**Wyntirsno- (2) I think you figured it out already, (3) No, Bailey did love Cody, he just wasn't 'the one'. And she's pretty unsure about turning Zach into one now, although. (4) Yup, they will hate each other a bit…it was her choice because she never wanted to loose Cody, but it was more of a choice without thinking at all. The others did lie to him a bit, but they realize their loyalties in the end. She could have changed him with the hicky thing, but she realized and that's why she jumped back.**

**S.K Millz- again, 'Zach' is not misspelled. I think we've gone over this?**

**Elianna22- No, I'd rather you give you're fully honest opinion even if I don't want to hear it than you not review at all. That's what makes you a better writer, correct? **

**CraziiCookii- yeah, a lot of people are saying that…but the thing is, I can't because this was always how this story was going to end. There is no 'alternate chapters' or whatever, this is it…that's what people don't get. If you want to finish it 'you're way' by all means, but this is the only finishing chapters there are.**

**Now, on with the last chapter!**

Cody's upper lip quirked, and he chuckled as he relaxed and read. Things became fuzzy, meaningless, and he was transported to a world like no other.

In reality, he was brushing up on his vampire knowledge, seeing there was none he knew, and he liked to know things. A pile of books lay in front of him; every horror story telling them to an encyclopedia of all things horrific and horrible. Reading, even about his new life, put him to ease.

To say his life was not going as he'd planned it to be an understatement. To say that his life was really messed up was one too. No words actually could describe the wonderment and half non-believing he was feeling now.

Every so often he scrawled down a note about 'vampire facts'. Myths, legends, things he could tell were false or true. And there was little he wasn't quite sure on, and made a mental not to ask Woody.

It had been nearly a whole day since the incident…his throat was already burning now that he'd really tasted the blood. It sickened him, but yet he craved it so. Luckily, there wasn't any school so he didn't have two worry about being around his classmates.

Woody, every so luckily, covered for him and was bringing him all the necessities, and even going to Bailey to plead for some blood. She apparently always kept a few bottles just in case. He didn't like it, and he wasn't sure why now he needed it so badly, but he did.

Although that may be the case, he was adamant about not talking to his ex. Yes he knew that SHE (he'd never really gotten more than that) was coming tomorrow, but Woody was a good teacher. Okay, well not really.

Woody couldn't teach, and if he were a teacher he'd starve by now. Luckily, he wasn't one. He was a satyr. Even thinking that made Cody's head spin. Woody knew all about vampires and creatures; apparently to become a good one- a magical creature to be able to move away form you're guardians- you had to know all about them.

Unfortunately, he'd had decades to learn while Cody had three days. Now only one. He'd been cramming like crazy; it was a thousand times harder than knowing things for finals.

That moment, the finals, seemed a thousand years previous. Another lifetime, a happier time. Simpler. Reality set in to his mind, reminding him it had been only a few days. Three maybe? He wasn't sure…

He checked his watch and wondered when Addison would be there. After finding out that Woody couldn't teach to save his life, he revealed something. Addison wasn't a mortal either.

In fact, she was a wood nymph, and was a very powerful one at that. She'd been teaching him well, and the more he looked at her the more he saw the traits of a nymph on her.

The lean body with small muscles, the pointed ears and obnoxiously long hair, her pointed face with two orbs for eyes. Yes, it was clear as day now.

Grudgingly, he set aside Dracula and pulled out a thick book; one of many. Addison had brought over five heavy books, marking the pages he needed to have memorized. Which was more than half for most of them. Even with a near photographic memory, enhanced with vampire skills, it was hard work. He hadn't slept in what seemed like forever.

He knew Addison was still like a bridge between he and Bailey, but he didn't dare ask about her. Addison was smart enough not to say anything. The one chance he tried to squeeze who she dumped him for ending with a burn on his face and a sealed lipped wood nymph.

He had healed it with his spit, but he didn't have the guts to bring it up again.

"Cody?" Addison didn't bother knocking, as she waltzed in.

"Yup?" He looked up.

"How are you doing?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Just got done learning about dragons. I didn't know there was so many kinds!" He said in awe.

"Of course- I'm a good friend with one." Addison said proudly. Cody rolled his eyes.

"You seem to be friends with every kind of creature." He groaned.

"As a nymph princess, it's my job. Meet with the future rulers of the species." She said with a wide grin splashed across her face, "One day, maybe I'll have you meet them."

"Mhh…" Cody said absently, going back to his reading. Addison's face crinkled, "What?"

"You still have two books to go- Cody, you have a day!" She wailed, "I really don't want to she HER rip you to shreds." She fretted.

"Who is 'she/her' exactly- you all reefer to her as so, but I don't think anyone's told me who she is." He asked, flipping through a book, "And I know I only have a day; I'm a fast reader." He assured.

"She…is Bailey's mother. Not the birthmother, I mean- the one that adopted Bailey when she became a vampire." Addison said, "She's wicked- a real evil stepmother. Everyone fears her and her husband, but mostly her. She's a Cruella DeVill, Ursula, Voldemort, and Jane from Twilight mix all one one- and looks each individually look like whimps."

Cody laughed nervously, regretting asking, "Guess that's why she never took me to meet her parents huh?" He asked weakly. Addison wouldn't laugh.

"I wouldn't disrespect her, if I were you." She said dryly, "You'd be lucky- no, blessed by everything good in the world for her not to kill you."

"You're so supportive." Cody spat, turning around to try to hide his shaking hands.

"Telling the truth, Cody- it's better than promising a lie." She grimaced.

"You don't seem to like her very much." He asked.

"My mother and her mother got into a…disagreement awhile back." She chooses her words carefully, "The fight has nearly gone beyond just parents but to have the creatures be picking sides as well." She said.

"That's bad." Cody said.

"Full on war." She agreed, "Many would prefer that my mother become the ruler of the creatures, like thousands of years ago she was. Unfortunately, Bailey's mother is strong and cunning and drives panic into people- making them do her will." She explained.

"Oh…"

"If she likes you, and if pigs fly," Addison added in a low undertone, "She might take you back to her castle to become one of her workers."

"That's horrible! I don't want to leave!" Cody got up so suddenly that his book clattered to the floor.

"Again, just lying out the truth." Addison held up her hands in a look of defeat. Cody narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists sourly. He couldn't run, couldn't hide- how he wished he could have stayed a sheer mortal and let Bailey get on with her pathetic life.

The door clicked open, and Woody's face lit up.

"Addison!" He crooned, hugging her. Addison gave a small smile, and Cody blushed looking at the happy couple.

"Hey Woodster." He said. Woody pulled away, and sighed.

"It's so stuffy in here-you need to get some real air." Woody wrinkled his nose.

"Vampires don't breath." Cody pointed out, "I'm fine." He insisted, shying away from the door.

"You know what I mean. Why don't you grab some grub at the smoothie bar with me and Addison?" He offered, "Zach's been dying to see you for some reason. No pun intended."

"Will Bailey be there?" Cody asked.

"No," Woody sounded overly annoyed, "Bailey will not be there. Is he still not talking to her?" He asked Addison.

"I'm standing right here, and no I'm not." Cody snarled, feeling his fangs slide out.

"Whoa, watch the fangs bud. But seriously- I mean, you guys were friends before this and you can still be friends now." He pleaded, "I'm tired of being messenger."

"I don't care. Would you still be friends with you're ex if she cheated on you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Woody didn't answer, "Exactly." He exhaled a big breath, "Let's go. I'm craving a Banana Fofanna."

Three minuets later, he saw his twin brother sitting behind the counter, wiping up sticky stains. Cody plopped himself down with Woody and Addison, and Zach jumped back three feet.

Cody raised an eyebrow, looking at his strangely.

"Z-aaaaach?" He asked, sniggering.

"Sorry…I uh…" He paused gulping, "Who wants smoothies- on the house of course?" He asked, already dolling out three cups filled to the brim with smoothie, he even went to the extra part to adding a slice of strawberry.

"Yum- I've missed these."

"You disappeared for the last few days, whatcha been doing?" Zach's voice seemed off, Cody noted, and he wouldn't meet his eyes, "The semester just ended. You can't possibly say you have homework." He chuckled.

"Speaking of which, wee need to decide we're were going on vacation." A voice that carried bittersweet memories asked. He glared at her as she slid into a seat the farthest away from him.

Cody averted his gaze to Woody with an 'I thought you said she wasn't going to be here' look. Woody gave him a helpless shrug while Addison narrowed her eyes in a 'you really need to talk with her' look. But, Bailey seemed just as silent to him as ever. Then again, she had sat down three stools away from him.

He couldn't deny that his unbeating heart still fluttered when he looked at her; a certain longing pulling at his heartstrings. He still loved her…he always would maybe. And he wanted her to know that, and he wanted to talk to her again.

Hear her voice, her laugh, and watch her whole face light up as she sparkled- not Cullen sparkle- but that glimmer people got when they felt totally at ease.

"Vacation?" Woody broke the silence.

"Yeah, my mom offered to give us the money to go wherever we wanted for summer vacation; at least a week of it. But neither, excuse me three of us," Cody looked away from Bailey as his brother spoke, "haven't decided where to go."

"Well…" He shrugged.

"We have two days- dude. Mom wants to buy those tickets." Zach sighed. Cody stiffened. Addison had told him to act like tomorrow would mean nothing to him; just another day. And that anything after it was normal as well, "You know what, I'll pick a location." He said with a sigh.

"Zach-," Bailey started to say.

"No, that's fine. You'll choose right." Cody interjected quickly, hearing the uncertainty in Bailey's voice. She looked at him hard, and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. This is crazy, guys!" She shook her head, "I'm not going to be able to take another minuet of this!"

"Well someone-," Cody started but Addison jumped up.

"Someone better make up with the other first before I behead you with a ping pong ball." She snapped.

"I thought you were terrified of ping-pong balls?" Zach scratched his head.

"I am! Which will make me throw them a heck of a lot harder!" She snapped, a fire growing in her eyes. Zach's eyes brows pulled up but, and he didn't speak.

Both Bailey and Cody were silent; refusing for this to end. Bailey's phone beeped and she checked it.

"Uh- I gotta go…London needs my help." She said, going quick to avoid this.

"Are you sure it's not you're boyfriend?" Cody snarled, and he didn't see Zach's face turn ashen behind him.

"No- it really is London. You're being paranoid." She argued as she waved the phone in his face, and spun on her heels. Woody and Addison's eyes were was wide as saucers, while Zach slouched and pretended to be deeply enthralled by his uniform.

"Boyfriend? But…" Woody sputtered, "I'm lost."

Cody gave a long exhausted sigh, turning to his bother.

"That's actually something I need to talk to you about brother." He said slowly, carefully.

"Y…eah?" Zach gulped.

"Well I found out Bailey was cheating on me- that's why she broke up. I don't know who it is though, and she denies it. I…I need you to find out who it is." He asked.

"I dunno- that's Bailey's business and we never talk so…" Zach felt himself in the same position when his brother was buying that ring for her. But this time, he knew his brother could quite literally kill him if he found out he…he suppressed the thought.

"I don't care!" Cody was being strangely out of character, "I want to know who the person is. You're popular, you must know something."

"Dude. I really don't want to get into you're problems- especially with Bailey. I think-,"

"When have you ever thought?" Cody's voice was deadpanned, "Please- Zach. Brother to brother, twin to twin. I'm begging you…I need to know." There was desperation his voice, and for a second all the pain and longing and betraylment, and how much he really missed her seeped into his plead.

Zach's face stayed ridged, and he opened his mouth to deny his request when Cody grabbed his arm- well the flesh of his arm really. And something happened.

He saw his brother's thoughts, flashes on a movie reel flipped across his vision. Him and Bailey- the two kissing on the whale saving day…two weeks later…the hickey…secret meetings- everything.

It occurred to him that since he'd become a vampire, he'd never touched flesh. Well, Bailey but she was a vampire and maybe that's why. But whenever he touched someone, he was touching his or her clothing. He…had powers?

But the initial shock of actually seeing his brother's thoughts and memory subsided, and two wires clicked in his brain. Bailey cheated on him with his own brother…his twin no less. He suddenly felt like a person on a cheesy soap opera.

"Cody?" There was fear in Zach's voice, and he realized he was gripping his brother's arm tightly. There was a snap, and Zach howled in pain, and Cody saw demons whispering in his ear.

It took Addison and Woody to pry him off of Zach's arm, which hung limp, and to hold him back as he snarled at his brother.

"My own blood! My brother!" he yelled, "How could you?" Zach just stared down at him, shaking, feeling his eyes water. He had no reply.

SUITELIFEONDECK

_My own brother…how could you…how could you….how could you…_

It was like a broken record player in his mind as he sat on the starched white bed of the hospital. He snorted, a broken record just like his broken arm. Zach looked at the pristine white cast that had quickly been put around his arm, but it was like his whole arm was burning.

After Woody, who was stronger than he looked, had literally dragged Cody away, Zach's pain had started.

He was rushed to the hospital, saying that something fell on his arm. A weak excuse yes, but they'd put him in a strait jacket had he said, 'Oh- my jealous vampire brother broke it'.

Jealousy-maybe that wasn't the right word. His brother would never talk to him again, and to him that was a long time. Forever- immortality…he was still wrapping the whole concept around his brain.

He felt awful. Horrible; he remembered how it was when Bailey choose Cody. She hadn't even been cheating on him, how could she when it was a stupid kiss in the first place, so Cody must be feeling a thousand and two times worse.

How had he done that though; invaded his mind like so? Cody had been inside his head, flipping through his memories like a TV. And Talmon had said that Cody wasn't supernatural…huh.

Addison had left a while ago, and London had come by to give him a note from Bailey. Cody had appeared fuming at her doorstep, actually prying the door from its hinges. He'd nearly killed her- had Addison not step in. She was okay, though- Cody didn't' have the power to physically hurt her. Even Zach knew he'd kill himself before he made her bleed a drop.

Gosh, he'd have to thank Addison. Playing job monkey for his brother, helping Bailey sort herself out, prying Zach off of him, brining him to the hospital, and then saving Bailey. He'd have to buy her a nice fruit basket or whatever wood nymphs liked.

In the note, Bailey had told him she was sorry- if they looked back on it all, the broken arm was her fault. She had plans to meet him later; about tomorrow. Cody had told her he'd seen he knew that they were vampires and all about her history. And therefore, tomorrow would be rather…difficult to say the least. Whatnot with her mother arriving and him quite possibly becoming a vampire. She didn't know that part; Cody had only seen him in disbelief about their…being.

He was halfway through it, the paper shaky in his hand, as he tried to find a comfortable spot. The door burst open, and three vampires waltzed in.

"Oh hi." Zach said, "Thanks by the way- for warning me my brother can read minds?"

"It was a unexpected growth." Talmon dismissed it, "But maybe he will have a chance to live tomorrow. She preferers those who are supernatural."

"Sorry about you're arm." Galatia said, and Zach flushed red.

"Yeah, well it's not like you're the one that snapped it like a twig." He sighed.

"What did you do to get that kid mad?" Lazarus asked, sniggering, "I mean, I've never seen a more wimpy vampire."

"He found out about Bailey and I." Zach said. Galatia's green eyes widened, and there was a sparkle to it.

"I swear you and you're problems are more entertaining than TV." She said. Talmon and Lazarus rolled their eyes in union.

"Tia- seriously. All that human crap gets boring. So predictable, I don't know how you can stand it." He sniffed, referring to her watching TV he guessed.

"It keeps you occupied." She defended herself, "How can carving thing with that dagger of you're be anymore exciting?" She shot back.

"It's a ancient time-passer. TV is a phase!" He argued. Talmon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not here, please." He growled.

"Sorry Talmon." They apologized. Talmon looked thoroughly irked.

"So…tomorrow- will I still be fine with this broken arm?" He raised his arm, wincing.

"Of yes, that will not be a problem. It should go smoothly as planned." He assured and sniffed the air, "Wood nymph?" He growled.

"Yes, my friend Addison was in her awhile ago and-," He broke off as Galatia shirked.

"Oh, Addison! I haven't seen her in forever! Not since the Nymph-Vampire war started…." She trailed off, locking her jaw. Zach blinked in confusion, but didn't ask.

"Yeah…she's been my lifesaver for the last few days." He admitted.

"Smart girl she is," Talmon agreed, "It will be a happy day when she takes her mother's throne."

"Yeah…" He coughed, and put the note down. He closed his eyes for a second, and saw flashes of something across his eyes. But he figured it was just jitters and pushed them away. If only…

SUITELIFEONDECK

Jun Nerastro sat in her spacious old English mansion, a long manicured finger resting against her sallow skin. Her blood red eyes glimmered with thought. She watched as the members of her council filtered in, sitting down the long red cherry dining table.

When she was just about to call the meeting to order, she paused seeing an empty seat. Oh, she hated tardiness. She scowled, taking a sip of from her gold and emerald incrusted chalice, swishing the blood around in her mouth. Royal blood- she wouldn't stand for anything less.

The late member rushed in, pushing her long wheat blond hair behind her ear. She murmured a quick apology to the Lady, but there was a spark of defiance in her eye.

"You're late." Jun stated bluntly. The girl slipped into her seat, thumping her messenger bag on the table, "My apprentice should be better prepared." She scoffed.

"Yeah well." She shrugged in a thick accent, "It would have been easier if I had a map!" She snapped. A wrinkled lady stood up, and her chair screeched.

"You dare speak like that to our Lady?" She spat, pointing a gnarled finger in the girl's direction.

"Relax- she's new." Jun gave a long sigh.

"How new?" A man with a beard asked, securitizing the newbie.

"A month." Jun said. Gasps came from all around.

"Just a month? That's…you…she…" The man growled, "Lady, I do not wish to undermine authority, but is this wise?"

"Of course." Jun's eyes narrowed, "I have been monitoring since before she was a year old. She showed promise even as a newborn! I would not be so careless to pick someone out of a crowd!"

"I was never…intending to make it sound like that." He stuttered, and then bowed his head, "I apologize for my disbelief in you."

"Quite." Her voice was raspy, "Ignoring such comments from here on out, I have called this meeting to discuss our plans for tomorrow."

"Yes, yes…the boy." A member piped up, everyone coming back into focus.

"Two, from what I hear." Another nudged his friend next to him.

"Twins." The one who'd questioned Jun in the beginning said with a nod.

"We know that the young vampire is a twin. I have also been informed of him being a possible recruit. All thoughts of the other aside, we need to talk about plans for tomorrow." Jun said sharply.

"What is there to plan, my gracious?" They furrowed their eyebrows, "We go in, capture him…bam, done."

"Not quite." Jun hesitated, "Queen Analym will be there." At this, the congress stiffened.

"The Wood Nymph queen?" A lady whispered, nervously rubbing the hem of her shirt.

"Yes." Jun said, coughing, "We need to be ready for a battle. She is surly recruiting the ones she can find for this…we'll need to prepare too. Therefore, we need a stand-still and extra precautions." She paused, looking at her new apprentice, "Take this down." She instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." The girl nodded and took out a notebook and pink pen. Jun rolled her eyes at the new age…technology….but went on.

"We need a stand-still, like I said. Enough to cove the whole vessel." She looked pointed at the closest man to her right.

"I'll get my apprentice working on gathering the supplies. Plus, perhaps a sleeping draught to give to the mortals?" he suggested. Jun tapped her chin.

"Hmm, yes. Formidable." She agreed, "We need a strong young- but trained- army, as well." She stated.

"I can call my best younger generals together, plus a few of their troops." A stern looking woman said automatically, "Dawn tomorrow, call time?"

"Before that. What else?" She asked, looking around, more to test her people rather than she didn't know what to bring.

"The usual after that I assume." Her second in command spoke for the first time.

"Ah, yes. I shall then leave the rest of the details to you then." She stood up, her long flowing red velvet cape fluttering, "Until then, meeting adjourned." She raised her chin, and everyone bowed his or her heads. With a wave of her hand, she motioned for the apprentice to follow. The girl leapt up, staying two paces behind her new queen.

"Cody…you've met him, right?" Jun asked once they were away from the rest. She smirked.

"Oh, I didn't just meet him- I technically won against him in a chess game. In fact…I know everything about him." She added, pulling out a black binder.

"And his twin?"

"Page eighty-two." She said quickly. Jun consulted the thick black binder approvingly.

"You might be use to me yet."

SUTELIFEONDECK

"Zach." Zach snapped his eyes open. It was late, dark outside as he looked at the porthole. All he saw at first was two green eyes glowing in the moonlight. He sat up, wincing at his arm.

"What?" He growled, now seeing Addison sitting by his bed.

"Drink this." She said, handing him a vile, "We need to fix you're arm." She explained. He opened the cap, staring down at the milkshake like purple liquid.

"Disgusting." He groaned, "Can't I just do it normally? Heal it, that is…" He added quickly.

"No. We need you for tomorrow." She shook her head, "And not just Talmon, Lazarus, or Galatia. I need you, Bailey needs you…Cody needs you." She added quietly. He scoffed.

"Cody doesn't even want to see the dirt I walk on." He mumbled, looking down at his white gauzed arm.

"He's just angry. It will pass…you've met you're true love, and he'll meet his soon enough." She assured.

"You know who it is?" He asked, shocked.

"No details or names, just the promise he will one day is as happy as you and Bailey." She said slowly, distractedly, "Now drink up." He put the lip of the bottle to his own, and was surprised when he downed the tiny vial.

"Tastes like mint." He said, licking his lips as he handed it back to her, "But..why on earth am I needed?" He asked.

"Everyone is needed." She said, "Anyone who cares. Tomorrow a war between Bailey's 'mother' and my own will break out. We need someone strong like you to fight for us." She said softly. He felt his insides freeze.

"War?" His voice cracked.

"I was unwise in inving my mother. But now, she won't miss a chance to clash with the great Vampire Lady." She said with venom in her voice.

"Oh…" Zach shifted uncomfortably, "I dunno…war isn't…I couldn't…" He started cautiously. Addison glared at him.

"Let me put it this way…if you don't fight and we loose, Cody could be killed. Bailey was not supposed to pick a 'mate' or even change a human without her mother's permission. Frankly, Jun doesn't like Cody at all from what I hear. So, she'll either kill him or if she finds use he'll be whisked away to her mansion to work. Either way, you're not going to see you're twin again." She started.

"Secondly, you'd loose Bailey. Her mother would make her come back immediately and marry someone of better standing. Third, no doubt will blood like you're and mind be spilt, regardless of if we took part or not. Bottom line, we need everyone." She finished.

He stayed silent for a moment.

"She'd kill Cody?" Zach whispered faintly, feeling a bit woozy. Or maybe it was just the liquid she'd given him doing work, but he doubted it.

"Most probably."

He didn't speak for another moment. It wasn't until he realized he felt no pain in his arm, and he was slowly pulling at it, he knew it was healed. How could he not? But what if they lost? What if he died. But all of that was pushed away when he saw Cody and Bailey's faces (not together, that was a bad nightmare to him) but each with their respective futures if they lost.

How could he not?  
SUITELIFEONDECK

"Did you sleep at all?" Woody asked when he rose, looking at Cody's statue like posture.

"Couldn't." He said wearily, his eyes dull, "It's today." His voice was small.

"Yeah, but don't worry." Woody said as he tried to comfort his friend. Cody whipped his head around, his fangs sliding out.

"'Don't worry?" He echoed angrily, "'DON'T WORRY?" He nearly screamed, "God, Woody- you don't get it! Either way, I'm never going to see this boat again! Never see light if this is the only test in my life I don't ace!"

"Why are you worrying so much?" Woody asked, shrinking back from his roommate's wrath, "You always are so nonchalant about tests."

"Those don't matter." He was surprised as the words flew out of his mouth, a sort of realization dawning, "They don't matter at all…I won't die if fail those- my whole life has changed! It won't matter what college I get into anymore, but if I could only ace one test in my entire life it would have to be this one." He said firmly.

Woody could only stay silent, closing his eyes. "Well, I guess me saying 'you'll do fine' won't help…so…well, let's hope you don't die."

"Morbid," Cody's laugh was dark, "But appropriate." He walked into his bathroom and ran his fingers through his already unruly hair, staring at the missing releflection in the mirror.

How could he have never noticed his reflection not showing up before? I guess he never really paid that close attention- sure he combed his hair, but never really used a mirror. Now, he would trade anything to see a flash of his face again. He could only imagine what he looked like- puffy eyes, sallow face and sunken features.

How could she? He felt the familiar tingle around his eyes- Bailey and Zach? That was…he couldn't…Angrily, he took his fist and punched the mirror, and it shattered.

He was angry at his reflection, at Bailey, at his twin, about his whole messed up life right now, really. He wished…that he'd never boarded this stupid ship! That's where all the trouble began, he thought bitterly.

Woody pounded on the door. "Dude, I had a taco last night…I have a meeting with in the oval office if you know what I mean!" Cody wrinkled his nose in disgust. He slammed the door open. Woody looked at the glass on the floor.

"Whoa…dude…" He gaped, "You're hand!" He looked at the fist he'd break the mirror with. It had a thick shard of glass in his skin- just one. Huh, he hadn't even noticed. He plucked it out, bright crimson blood pouring from where it had punctured the skin. He licked his hand, and it healed itself, leaving a small scar.

"Be careful of glass." Cody said offhandedly, shoving past Woody and out the door. He saw Bailey coming down the hallway, and thought about going back into his room…but from the fumes seeping under the door, he wouldn't be in there at all.

"Hi." She said in a small voice.

"You and Zach." He said, his voice emotionless, "Bailey…out of everything…"

"I know, I know." She said, "But, I fell in love." She said with a small shrug, "Try to understand."

"I thought you loved me." He said, letting all his hurt feelings leak into his voice, "And…" He became surly, "Maybe you should have thought about that before you made me a bloodsucker."

"I thought you were my forever!" She protested, "Even now, the thought of losing you is…" She blinked, looking away.

"Well, too bad." He said, "Today's the day, and either way, I'm screwed." He said flatly. She looked at him, pouting, as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back like he'd been burned. He glowered at her.

"Somehow, sorry doesn't quite cut it anymore." He said bleakly.

"You didn't have to snap his arm!" She said suddenly, pushing at his chest. He stumbled back a few steps. It took him a second to realize she was referring to his twin.

"Oh, that." He growled, "I wanted to kill him. Be grateful a broken arm is all I did."

"Well, now we're one less for the battle today." She tugged at her hair, "My mom is no doubt going to be waiting with a full army."

"She wants this to end that bad?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"My judgment reflects the whole kingdom. If I make my mother look like a fool- no offence- then she loses her respect. She would never let that happen. She'd rather end a few lives and keep it under wraps then let anyone know the real thing." She said angrily.

Cody was about to nod when a great tremor shook the ship. He was flung to the side of the wall, his shoulder bashing against the plaster. He could hear the screams from the other passengers. Then, as another creak made the ship shake, it was silent. Too much of a deadly silence to be natural.

The starkness of no sound scared Cody, and he felt a cold chill creep over his body. Oh, gosh…his swore he felt his heart start to beat, and stop again.

"She's here." Bailey spoke the words he didn't want to say. She sniffed, "Sleeping drought, and…a stand-still. She means business…" She said quietly.

"What does that mean?" He demanded, letting his fear fuel his words.

"Stand-still is she literally stops all time around the ship, but those who she wishes to be impervious to it, well mortals at least. Any vampire or other creature is automatically safe. A sleeping draught for all the same non-selected mortals, just in case. A precaution." She said.

"Where are they?" Woody burst from the room, looking a bit green. He tensed, "A stand still?" He shrieked, "Oh…no…"

"Oh yes." Cody said sharply, clenching his fists, "Will they come and seek us?"

"No." Bailey said, "My mom will wait until we see here. We'd better not run into her accidently…otherwise…" She winced, sucking air through her teeth.

"Where's everyone else?" Cody asked.

"Where's Addison?" Woody added, biting his nails nervously.

"I don't know. Let's go find her." Bailey started forward, looking back at the two men that stood ridged, "Coming or not? What are you…scared?" She taunted.

"Excuse me if I'm not really ready to die." Cody spat, adding as much venom as he could.

"Well, you can't stand here forever." She said, "Sooner or later, she'd send her cronies to find you. And trust me- that is a lot worse than walking in to her willingly." She assured through harrowed eyes. Woody was at her heels, leaving Cody only to follow them.

Halfway between the infirmary, they ran into the cavalry. Addison led in front, a big grin on her face. Behind her was Zach, looking a bit out of place. When he saw Bailey he broke into a grin, but it died when he saw the murder-worthy glare his brother was giving him.

"How is you're arm healed?" Woody asked, gawking.

"I don't know…Addison did something." He shrugged, rotating his arm. Cody didn't break his angry glare. Behind Zach were three vampires, which Bailey hugged in turn.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"Heh," The blond one ruffled her hair, "We wouldn't wanna see you get whisked back to that awful place…and Cody seems like an ok guy." He said, his face blushing. Cody wondered how he could do that- seeing his fangs were evident.

"Yeah, such good looks shouldn't go to waste." The stunning girl winked at him. The third rolled his eyes obviously embarrassed by his friends. Following was a very scared looking London and Marcus.

"They're fighting?" Cody shook his head when he caught sight.

"Hardly- somehow, the works missed them." Addison said, "They're just sticking close to me until we go in to fight. After that…" She shrugged her shoulders.

Behind her was a group of wood nymphs it looked, although Cody didn't know any. Lastly, a beautiful woman was pushing her way to the front. She looked like Addison, but older and glowing with a small silver crown on her head.

"Greetings." She said with a smile, "Bailey- I haven't seen you in awhile. My, how good you look."

"Always a pleasure." Bailey agreed, "Oh, Cody- this is Addison's mother…and a Queen."

"You're grace." Cody said, bowing. Addison's mother raised her eyebrows, laughing.

"Such a gentleman- I like him, Addison." She winked.

"Hey!" Addison let her curtain of hair hide her red cheeks, "You know me and Woody are…" She coughed.

"I know, I'm just saying." She said simply. Cody looked over their fighting team. Obviously, everyone was armed. There was maybe fifty people in all…would that be enough?

"You're mother is positioned down on the sky deck." Addison said to Bailey, and Cody jerked his attention to them.

"Should we go down there now?" Bailey asked, and there was a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Better get this over with." Woody piped up, and Addison looked over him. There was sadness in her eyes, a look that he couldn't identify.

"Yes." She said, gulping down tears, "I suppose so."

Cody watched as they proceeded forward. He tried not to kill Bailey and Zach when they grasped hands, but focused on looking forward. It was surreal walking around the ship- no one spoke. They passed a couple of people, sleeping in whatever form they'd been in before they'd boarded.

Anything that flew into a radius around the ship froze- birds in mid flight, the waves silent around them, but raging just a little bit away from the ship, flags flapping in the wind unmoving. It made Cody uneasy.

They could sense the magic as they approached the sky deck. He saw Bailey ushering Marcus and London into an empty room, closing it.

"Here." He blinked and saw a wood nymph beside him, "You're unarmed." It was a boy, no older than twelve, that held out a short sword to him. He took it gratefully, swinging it in an arc.

"Thank you." He said, and as the boy turned away, there was pity in the boy's eyes. Did he know he was to die? Well…that was just great. His days were just getting better and better…not.

They walked into the Sky Deck and he made all his fear vanish. They stopped right at the entrance. The ring he'd gotten Bailey suddenly felt like a weight in his back pocket. He touched it fondly- had that really been only a few days ago?

He left it there…maybe when they were scraping his mauled body from the deck, they'd find that…and they'd know. They'd all know that he loved Bailey just as much as he did as he walked into battle as he did when they were dating.

"Good luck." The words passed like a ripple among them, and they went forward.

Jun was waiting for them with a fleet of maybe twenty or so young vampires, who all had a look of bloodlust.

"Analym." Jun's voice was stiff. The Queen answered back just as coldly. Jun's eyes gazed over the group.

"Addison, you look so different." She said, and Addison scowled even harder, "But you look so undignified, standing next to someone like…him." She spat at Woody.

"Hurtful." He muttered, tightening his grip protectively on her arm. She made her face stone like as she looked at Jun.

"Bailey…" She didn't sound surprised of course, to see her 'daughter' standing there, hand clasp with Zach, "And not Cody." She realized instantly, seeing the new vampire near the front.

"Mom." Bailey growled, "Zach. Zach, mom." She introduced curtly, her eyes grazing over the other enemies.

"And three blood traitors…" Jun finished. Lazarus raised his chin, Galatia squirmed uncomfortably and Talmon strode forward.

"Lady, if you could just think. We are not blood traitors, no- we are just trying to settle this peacefully…no blood spilt. If you look you will see that Cody is a fine vampire and Zach has potential." He said smoothly.

"Hmm, well yes." She said sarcastically, "But nevertheless you stand over there while I stand here." Her eyes glimmered with cruel humor, "You always were spineless Talmon. Blood disgusted for long after you were changed. Weak, I should have guessed." She dismissed him.

"Bailey, honey…why don't you get away from that mortal." A rough voice asked, and a 19-ish boy stepped forward. He had wheat blond hair, and dark black eyes the comparison making him look even more ghastly.

"I would rather die, Cainen!" She said darkly.

"But dear, I wouldn't want my future wife dead, hmm?"

"I think you're mistaken. I was you're wife once, but I would never touch you again, you disgusting slime." Bailey countered. Cody heard Zach's voice.

"Wife?" He spoke softly, hurt.

"It was decades ago, " She assured, "I never even liked him."

"Now, if we're done with the introductions, are we going to do this the easy way, or hard way. Hand over the new vampire." No one moved a muscle. She seemed unshaken by their defiance, "Okay, the hard way it is." She snapped her fingers, and the massacre started.

The vampires had their fingernails and teeth, while the nymphs had arrows. But there was few with exceptions…Cody with his sword, Bailey had double hooks, Lazarus had knives, which flew the air like birds.

He swung at people, making some go down, some only wounding. He was bleeding all over. It went on bloodily for a long while…who knows how long? Then, one scream above all the rest made everyone stop and look.

Jun stood above a figure, a demonic smile on her face as her hands dripped blood. Below her…lay Zach. His neck sliced open- not enough to kill him at once, but to make him suffer as he slowly died.

"Zach!" Bailey cried, her voice so broken and pitiful it made Cody feel so horrible. She ran to his side, patting his hair, grabbing his hand. Cody just stared blankly- no, his brother couldn't die right now! No…

"Mortals are so…disposable." Cainen purred darkly, grabbing Bailey by the wrist. She fought against him, kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! I need to…I need too…" She was crying hard, and stumbled. Cainen took this chance to push her roughly against a wall.

"You're mine- don't you forget." He growled, kissing her aggressively. He saw Bailey bit down on his tongue hard, which just made him press closer to her. He wanted to rip that creep's head off for doing that, but all he could look at was Zach. He was dying slowly.

Woody ran forward, but a vampire from Jun's side, pushed him aside, and he fell down- a gash deep in his stomach. Addison was at his side, her hair caked with drying blood.

"No!" Galatia protested, "Canien- let her go…"

"Shut up, you filthy traitor." He snarled back.

"Jun- save him!" Talmon said angrily, "He could and would benefit you- but if you let him die…" he broke of angrily.

"Grab them." Jun said emotionlessly pointing at Galatia and Lazarus who were trying to patch Zach up a bit. They were on the ground at once restrained from reaching him. Talmon started to argue hotly, yelling. Everyone else ceased fighting and just looked at the horrible scene that was being made in front of them.

Finally, Jun just shook her head and motioned for Cody. He felt someone pushing him forward hard, and he came face to face with the horrible person that would end his life.

She pressed a hand to his bleeding arm, and licked her blood.

"She can see everything about you through you're blood." Talmon said stiffly to him who looked confused.

"Hmm, weak." She spat his blood out, and she looked at him disgusted, "Such a bad choice." He dreaded her next words as a cold dread filled him, "Kill hi-,"

She didn't get through her sentence, but instead her eyes went wide. Cody jumped back as a spear went through her neck. She fell, dead for real, and Addison stood behind her an absolute broken look on her face. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, shocked that his or her queen was dead. Then, they ran.

SAVEOURSONNY

"Are you okay?" Woody asked her for the umpteenth time.

"You know I'm not." She said shakily. She just killed someone- no, she killed a vampire. She killed a vampire Lady. Worse, she killed Bailey's mother. Although, Bailey was actually happy.

"You had to. They were going to kill Cody." Woody consoled her. She knew this, but that didn't make it any better. She carefully poured the liquid into the glasses equally.

"Still…" She sniffled.

"You made the potion exactly right if that helps, dear." Her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I knew there was something amazing about you. That was difficult."

"But I killed someone, ma." She repeated.

"You did the right thing." She assured.

"Hmm…" She made a pained noise, ignoring the comments. She walked into the brightness of the sky deck. Blood and guts still were splattered all around. Tables and chairs were broken, and there was no water in the hot tub anymore. Glass and other things lay shattered all over. And the dead still lay there. The vampires were being thrown overboard, while the nymphs were carefully burned for their ashes to be scattered back in their own hometown.

"We need to clean up." Woody said, surveying the area with a shake of his head.

"Let me." Analym suggested and worked her magic. Addison watched silently as the area reconstructed it's self back to it's original form. It was nearly three hours after the battle.

Cody sat in a corner, looking out at the water with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked older in a way, the blood smeared all around and his clothing torn with such a look on his face. Marcus and London were shaking wide-eyed and afraid by the smoothie bar. Galatia, Talmon, and Lazarus were waiting for them.

"Analym, if we may." Talmon said quietly, "We are no longer welcomed by our vampire comrades. If-,"

"You fought for us admirably. You are all welcome with me and my kingdom." She finished, "Now, let's talk…" Addison watched as she was led away by the trio. Her gaze landed on Bailey and Zach.

It was revealed the trio's original plan was to have Bailey blood him, because they thought if they saw him go into battle she'd be scared for him and do what she did to Cody. But she insisted she wasn't making that choice again- not yet. So, they'd all pitched in to sew him back up. He couldn't move much yet, but he was slouched against Bailey, as she gently pets his hair.

She looked down at the glasses she held. Was it worth it?

"It must be done." She told herself. Her and her mother had discussed this- it would be better for everyone, well all her friends, to just forget the last month entirely. She'd brewed the position right, and with a lot of magic from her mother, it was ready.

First she went to Marcus and London. "To calm the nerves- you might feel sleepy, just go and lay down and you'll feel better in the morning." She said to each person as she handed to it out to Marcus, London, Zach, Cody, and Bailey. Of course they'd feel better they wouldn't remember the battle, the fight, vampires, or anything. They'd have the simple lives the had before.

Lastly, she reached Woody.

"Do I have to take one too?" He whimpered.

"It's for the best." She said, and he took it from her. He drank it down without a second thought, and she hugged him, sniffling. A month ago, they weren't dating. She was losing him…this nearly tore her heart out.

Soon he said he was feeling tired, so he left. Addison looked at the last glass in her hand. Should she take it? She stared at it for a long time, long after the boat started moving again. Finally, she threw it overboard. She wanted to remember everything- she wanted to remember the battle none of her friends would remember.

She couldn't turn back the clock though, and change things so concrete. But she had planted what life would be like if the whale fiasco had never happened. She couldn't change the fact that Jun was dead, of course, but Bailey never did bother her mother anyway. She couldn't change the fact that Cody was still a vampire as well, but they wouldn't bother him because she no long was in charge- Jun that is.

Cody and Bailey would still be together, and Zach would still be the womanizer he was. She didn't know how long it lasted, the potion.

Forever, she hoped but not even her mother's magic could do that. She knew that certain things could trigger them back, and she just prayed and hoped that those triggers never appeared.

Too bad nearly four months later, everything would fall apart.

****

**DONE! OMG! MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! EEEEK! I'll be posting the epoliouge soon, and other information about the end and stuff. The sequel (Sorta) to this is Save Our Sonny- go under my profile and find it. It leaves off when they go on the spring vayca said previously, and soon the effects of the potion begin to wear off…oh no! But you'll have to read and see what happens : ) Thank you everyone for reviewing and kepping with me. **


	6. Epilogue

**Here's just a short epilogue! **

Two days later, Addison was waving good-bye. It was spring break, and nearly everyone was leaving the boat. Except her…she didn't want to go back with her mother, who was no doubt trying to tie up loose ends now that the war between vampires and nymphs were finally over. Who would have thought, that she Addison Wright, could end it all so suddenly? Surly, not Jun at least…

"So where are you going for spring break?" She asked Cody, London, Zach, and Bailey.

"It's a secret." Zach winked, smirking.

"I can't wait!" Bailey was glowing, and Cody put his arm back around her.

"I just wish we knew where we were going." He sighed, running his hand over a scar she'd fabricated that he'd gotten when he fell on something sharp. Not that he broke his mirror…no, that would raise questions.

"Come on, baby." Bailey purred, "If I'm with you, I'd go anywhere." She kissed Cody, and Addison couldn't help but looking away. The world had righted itself- Cody was happily with Bailey again, and she'd never looked at Zach as anymore than a friend. Zach was making gagging noises, but stopped when a classmate with long legs and short-shorts on walked by.

"Hello…" He said, starting after her, but Cody pulled him back by his shirt.

"No time, bro- wherever we're going, we needed to grab a cab." Cody said with laughter. Zach pouted, looking after the girl longingly. Addison couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness…maybe it was better if she'd forgotten as well? No, if the truth ever came out…she'd need to be there to help them cope. Hopefully, it didn't during spring break.

"Yeah…London, are you ready?" Bailey swiveled to find London trying to lug twelve bags behind her.

"Yes. Now if we could just find a porter…" She said, letting all her bags fall to the floor unceremoniously.

"You don't honestly need all that." Cody said, smacking his head, "We're just going for two weeks!"

"Two weeks? I should have packed more!" London said, appalled. Before she could run back to pack another bag, Bailey grabbed her.

"You'll be fine." She sighed, "We really must be going." She said, checking her watch.

"Yeah. Bye Addison, see you soon!" Cody called, and Bailey did too. She watched with an unreadable smile on her face as they went down the gangplank and onto the concrete of the loading docks. Everything was exactly how it should be...their life simple and non-magical related once again.

But then why, as she watched them pile into cab, did this feel so wrong?

**Okay! There's just a short to connect this ending to the first chapter of the 'sequel'. The 'sequel' is in the Sonny with a Chance section, and talks about five shows instead of just SLOD. But, it tied in directly to this, and in later chapters, if you read this everything else will make a whole lot more sense. **

**In Save Our Sonny, they get stranded on an island and slowly the potion and the magic Addison worked so hard to hide, start to unwravel revealing the past they forgot about. This will, of course, cause rifts between people and even a death along the way…Yes. I'm evil.**

**First off, I'd just like to thank everyone! I actually have received many reviews just for this one story. It saw someone do this, and I think i'll be doing this at the end of every story I actually finish…**

**Stats for this Story: (not including this chapter)**

**Words: 32, 729**

**Reviews: 42**

**Hits: 2929**

**CD2: 1**

**Favs: 13**

**Alerts: 12**

**I hope you all check out the continuation of this story because I've worked really hard on it! Until the next time…**

**Frosty. **

******************************************__**


End file.
